Happy endings do exist
by CasperAcx
Summary: When Betty and Jughead find out about their unplanned pregnancy, it seems to draw them closer to each other. But will they withstand the pressure? Or crumble under it?
1. Everything is unplanned

**_Betty's POV_**

It has been a long stressful couple of weeks. Now it seems as though it is only going to get more stressful.

I raced as fast as I could to the next town over, Greendale. I couldnt risk anyone seeing me. Especially anyone who would tell my mom what I'm about to buy...

I finally find a parking spot in the semi-packed parking lot to the local Greendale Supermarket. I look at my phone, it reads 3:30p.m. on the lock screen. I know I have about 1 hour before Jughead will message wanting me to come over as his dad will leave to do seprent business, and 1 more hour before my mom will make it home from her days work at the local paper she owned. I rush into the store to search for one aisle, with one item on my mind. I get to the aisle I need and try to sort through which would be the best: blue dye or red, digital or lines, expensive or off brand. I decide to close my eyes and grab. Going to the self check out to avoid any awkward stares.

When I finally get out of the store I'm booking it to my car to get home as quickly as I can. I will need time to fully process what I already know is true. Jughead must know as well, I mean he was the one who noticed everything: when the condom broke, when I randomly get so emotional for no reason, and how overly tired I am all the time.

I pull up to my house, no one is here. Practically lightening speed I'm now in my bathroom with the door locked just in case. The little clock on the digital pregnancy test is now blinking. I'm staring so intently when my phone dings with a message I jump. The phone screen reads, "Jughead".

"Hey my love, do you want to come over in 15 minutes?"

I ignore it.

Its been 3 very daunting minutes, my palms are sweaty. Starring at the now upside down test I feel stuck, I cant move to look at it. But I already know what it is going to say. All of the sudden my phone dings again, saving me from my frozen stares. Its Jughead again.

"Baby? Are you ok? You havent answered back to the last 5 messages...please tell me something..."

I ignore it again. I quickly without thinking grab the test to flip it over. "PREGNANT". Tears fill my eyes. Thoughts flood my head: my mom is going to kick me out, I'll be homesless, Jug wont want it, he is finishing publishing his first book he wont be ready, we are 3 months out of highschool, we have only been together for a year and a half, what if he isn't ready for that kind of commitment to me or our baby.

I'm not getting an abortion. I also cant put it up for adoption I wouldnt be able to sleep at night wondering how my baby is doing.

Sliding the test into a plastic baggie then putting it into my purse. I pull my phone out of my pocket realizing I must have spaced out for more than 30 minutes thinking.

" 2 missed calls: Jughead, 1 message: Jughead: I'm on my way over. Betty you are scaring me. Call me please!"

Just than I hear a series of frantic knocks on the front door. It has to be Jug. Slowly I walk to the front door but he doesnt wait, he opens the door coming in. He looks at me with such concern in his eyes it breaks me. I collapse to the floor crying. He runs over as quickly as his feet can carry him. Pulling me into his gentle arms.

"Betty! What's wrong? What happened?"

Pushing away from his embrace to look into his eyes I try to find the words to say. I want to get this over with. But I dont want it to end badly.

"Let me grab my purse. I'll tell you at your place, we don't have much time alone here."

He nods getting up and walking to his motorcycle knowing she would follow in her car. She hasnt really wanted to ride his bike lately.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

So many thoughts flowing in my mind. Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong? She hasn't been acting normal since...

One thought popped into my head and everything simultaneously clicked. She is pregnant. But how long has she known? Why hasn't she told me? I would give my life for her. So I need to let her explain before jumping to any conclusions.

Speeding down the road back to the South Side. I pull up to my dads trailer, turning my bike off. By the time I have walked up the steps to unlock the door Betty pulls up parking right next to my mounted bike. She turns off her car without noticing me watching her. She lets out a deep sigh, her eyes bloodshot red, looking like she is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Most definitely because of what we are about to talk about. Hopefully besides the pregnancy there are no other surprises she has for me.

As she gets out of the car I make the biggest decision of my life. The condom broke, it is half my child. Whatever she wants I will be by her side.

 ** _Betty's POV_**

Walking up the steps made me more nervous. So nervous that for the first time I felt like I was going to puke. Then there it was, rushing as quickly as my feet would let, I got to the toilet just in time. I had barely had anything to eat today besides a coke and saltine crackers. So after a minutes of purging it turned into just dry heaving.

Noticing Jug standing behind me to rub my back and soothe me with his soft words. His touch alone made everything melt away.

Washing my mouth out with some water I look in the mirror. Eyes bloodshot, purple bags underneath from lack of sleep, and something I never noticed before...my boobs just slightly making my shirt a little more tight. Rolling my eyes its time to get this over with walking to the front room.

"Betty, can we talk?"

Looking down to my shoes I nod ever so sightly. Jughead steps closer to me placing a hand on my chin so he can caress my cheek with his thumb.

"Whatever you have to say remember we are in this together. I wont let you go. If you arent ready I understand. I will stand by you no matter what you decide."

Looking deep into his eyes I know the truth. He knows what is going on and I can trust he will still love me.

"I'm...I'm pregnant Juggie. I cant get an abortion, and I cant give it up for adoption. So I'm keeping it. I wont blame you if you're not ready."

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

Finally I know the answer to what I've been questioning and looking for signs for since that day. I knew I would never be the one who even got the slightest pass. I mess up, I make a choice. They always come back around to change my life.

Finding any spot to sit down I find myself plopping down on the end of the coffee table. Putting my face into my hands to better comprehend what all is said and whats in store. Through my fingers I see Betty, tears welling up in her eyes all over again. No, I cant let her cry. So I jump to my feet wrapping my arms gently around her.

"Shh, Betty please dont cry. I'm so sorry. I wouldnt ask you to do anything you dont want to do. I love you. I'm almost finished with my book, we will use that money to get our own place. We will figure this out. I love you and our baby no matter what!"

They spend the rest of the day together. They decide she would make an appointment to check on the baby. After that than they would really set plans. Until then they would not tell anyone about their baby.

 ** _Betty's POV_**

I have somehow managed to keep my secret from my mom for 2 weeks. I'm not sure how since every morning like clock work the moment my eyes open I'm in a mad dash to shove my face in the toilet.

"Betty breakfast is ready. Hurry up before it gets cold." Alice snaps as she barges into the room to wake Betty.

"I'm up I'll be down soon."

It irritates me how she never knocks before she walks in. She never has. I just need to get through today. Tomorrow is my doctors appointment then Jugheads book release on " _The Adventures of Romeo and Juliet"_. Obviously it was an adventure story about our lives. While some of it is of course left out. I walk to the kitchen to see my moms face frozen as she stares at her phone.

"Mom, are you ok?"

She snaps her face up to look at me with the glare of death.

"How could you be so stupid!" Alice snaps, "Do you really think that snake is father material? He will end up just like his father. Washing dishes by day, slithering by night!"

I'm watching her in horror. How did she find out? What am I going to do?

"I'm sorry mom, but it's not what you think. It wasn't planned. We protected. I accidentally missed one pill and the condom broke. He is taking good care of me. He makes sure I'm safe. You have always had a problem with Jughead. But guess what, this is happening whether you like it or not! We have plans, so do as you must. But if you treat him badly you will never see your grandchild ever. This baby is half his, so if you don't like him you don't like half of my child." I scream at her not realizing that she is now looking at me dumbfounded.

Alice looks at her phone again unable to speak. "Who told you!" I demand her to answer. She slides the phone across the island and the name sends my head spinning. I'm gonna throw up. But than everything goes black.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

"Boy, get in your room now!" FP's shouts are coming from my bedroom.

Cautiously I make my way from eating my breakfast to my room. I see my dad standing by my bed, in hand one thing I had hidden under my bed in a box of old stuff I seemed to not be able to let go of.

"Do you care to fill me in on why there is a pregnancy test in your stuff?" FP uses a stern but soft tone. More like a concerned dad. He didnt know the answer that once was revealed on it. The battery had died which made the results disappear.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm not going to lie to you. Betty...Betty is pregnant...And we are keeping it."

I speak softly but loud enough he hears every word. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh before he says anything.

"And how do you suppose you are going to support her and that baby? Who all knows? How come you didnt come to me for help? You know Alice is not going to let us off this time now that her daughter is having a serpents baby. Most importantly how is Betty, does she have everything she needs to keep herself and the baby healthy?" FP's voice has more concern and love in most of his questions.

I look at him in shock. I was expecting a fit of rage with harsh name calling and possibility homeless. I start stumbling for the right words.

"um...umm. Well no one but Betty and I, well and now you know. We were waiting until tomorrow after her first prenatal appointment to tell everyone. We think she is about 8 weeks now. We found out 2 weeks ago. Plus I know we arent in the most fantastic situation so I was sure both you and Alice would have our heads over this. Im planning on using all the money from my book to get us a small place to live. As well as items we will need for the baby. I have an interview with Pop Tate in a couple days so I can hopefully provide any sort of income. Betty has a job with her mom and a savings account as well. But who knows what will happen after she finds out. I'm going to make sure her and the baby are safe. Also Betty is ok as far as I know. Typical morning sickness but nothing out of the ordinary as far as I have been observing." Im choosing my words as carefully as I can. My father has a bad temper sometimes when he thinks I'm making horrible choices.

FP sets the test down on the night stand, slowly sitting down on the bed running his fingers through his hair. After what felt like an eternity he looks at me.

"If Betty needs anything she is more than welcome here. What's done is done. You seem to be in your right mind and better than me when I was your age. Stand by her and make sure my grandchild doesn't get hurt. I will be telling her mother about this. She deserves to know so she can properly help Betty."

Time seemed to go in slow motion after our conversation. There was no point in making matters worse. All I could do was hope that my dad was right. That Alice would understand and help Betty.

My phone buzzes with a call coming in. "Alice" was printes on the screen. Hesitantly I answer prepares to have daggers for words flying from the other end. The words she spoke were definitely daggers. But not at all what I had expected.


	2. Is she ok?

"I'm taking Betty to the hospital, she fainted. Obviously you know more about the pregnancy than anyone else so meet us there."

Alice's words burned like fire. I didn't even answer her back before I hung up and dashed out the door jumping on my bike. My dad was outside as quickly as I was.

"What's wrong son!" FP huffs through his breathe

"Betty fainted, she is on her way to the hospital with Alice. I need to go!" I say with a terrified look on my face.

FP jumps into action.

"Get in the truck I'm going with you. You need someone on your side through this." He says now at the door of the trucks driver side.

The drive was 15 minutes. But it felt like 15 hours. Thoughts running in my mind a thousand miles per hour. I cant live without them...Never before had I felt such dispare. I cant lose the women I love. Nor the child that we created which she so willingly nurtures with her body.

As we arrive to the hospital running inside Alice saw us. Standing from the chair in the waiting room she looks angry, sad, and worried.

"She is in the room now. They are doing blood work. The doctors will be out when they have more information. " Her words are soft for once not a harsh tone she seemed to always have towards him.

"Why did she faint?" My mind is frantically looking for answers even in her eyes.

"We were discussing her pregnancy, it got a little heated. She was upset. She asked who had told me. So I showed her, her face went ghostly white than she fell. She hit her head on the floor in the kitchen before I could catch her." Her eyes filled with tears as she felt so much guilt for not being able to get to her in time.

I look at my father who is staring at the ground knowing that the message Betty saw to which she fainted was his. He walked outside. He needed fresh air. He felt the walls closing in on him.

Running after him I saw the one emotion I rarely saw on his face. Pure and utter regret mixed with guilt.

"If that's what caused this...You didnt know it would. Betty is changing. A lot is happening in her body. It's not your fault."

I'm trying to believe my own words. I felt a ping of anger because I never wanted that message to be sent. Neither did betty. But after seeing how he was visibly hurting by what was said I knew that even though it may not have been his place. It still wasnt his fault. Right now was no time for "I told you so's". I needed him by my side since I knew Alice was far from it, she probably never would be.

Alice quietly comes up behind them to tell them the doctor needed Jughead for more information. She sees something that might have changed her heart. Possibly for good. She sees the serpent king, once sever alcoholic, hardass himself, broken into a soft warm caring man. To see him with emotion showed her that maybe, just maybe there was room for change.

"H...hey guys...the doctor needs to speak to Jughead. Sorry for interrupting."

My head snaps in her direction to see her standing there very timid.

"You're not interupting. Dad I'll be back, I'll let you know how she is. I'm sure she will be just fine." I'm tryimg to remain calm and confident. Attempting to believe all the words that have just been spoken.

"Are you Jughead Jones?"asked the doctor patiently.

"Yes. And father of the baby Betty is carrying." I say trying not to freak out.

"Follow me, I will take you to see her. We can talk while you visit. She is still out, we have tried some things but they have been ineffective. I am hoping that maybe hearing someones voice she is familiar with will help her come to."

My anxiety is now through the roof, wondering why she wont wake up. Will she be ok? Is the baby ok? Isn't this bad for the baby?

"Ok whatever I can do to help." Is all I can muster out in a shaky voice which tells the doctor I am very worried.

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure she will be ok. We have a monitor on the baby. It's heartrate is a steady 150 bpm. Very strong and healthy."

I let out a sigh of relief that I never knew I was holding in. Thats one less thing to worry about.

We make it to the room, there is a chair sitting right next to her bed. I sit looking at how soft her face looks. It seems as though she is only sleeping.

"How far along do you think she is?"

"Roughly 8 weeks."

"Do you know if she is taking any prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes. Everyday religiously."

"Do you know if she is under any high stress at home?"

"Actually, my father messaged her mother this morning to tell her Betty was pregnant. We where planning on telling them tomorrow. So her and her mother got into a fight."

The doctor looked at me with a sad face.

"I'm sorry to hear your situation turned out that way. The results of her blood work show she is low on her iron and blood sugar. I want you to make sure she is taking an extra dose of iron once a day. Also make sure she is stress free. When she leaves she will be put on strict bed rest for 1 week. I will put in her records that she is now high risk due to stress faints."

Than we both look at Betty seeing her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hey beautiful, dont try to sit up quickly. I will explain it all. Just lay and relax right now." I'm trying to sound calm and caring to hopefully not scare her.

 ** _Betty's POV_**

My eyes finally open partly, I can hear Jug speaking to me but only catching some of it. My head is pounding. I can hear beeping of monitors, and a loud heartrate. I place my hand on my chest to see if I am just hearing my own. The thumping of my heart was slower than the one I hear. Than hearing Jughead's voice again.

"Babe, you fainted. You have been out for 45 minutes. You're hooked up to fetal monitors to keep a close eye on the baby. The baby seems to be perfectly healthy right now."

His words are as soothing as a warm blanket fresh out of the dryer. I slowly open my eyes fully now.

"There are those beautiful eyes I've been waiting to see." He says which makes me smile.

"How are you feeling Ms. Cooper?" I hear from the other side of the bed.

"I...umm..my head hurts quite a bit. But other than that I am feeling fine. Please explain again what happened to me?" I'm feeling very confused even though I know Jughead had just explained it to me.

"Ms. Cooper you fainted for a couple of reasons. Your iron is pretty low as well as your blood sugar, that plus the high stress caused the faint. I have explained to your boyfriend Mr. Jones what you need to do to help get yourself back on track. I will get you some painkillers for your head once I have checked you for any head injuries."

An hour passes and the doctor says we can go home. But strictly on bedrest for a week.

My mom and FP are waiting in the waiting room. Neither of them came in the whole time I was awake. Just Jughead and I. Which is ok because we were able to find out how FP found out and what the next steps in our plan was. My mom puts on a fake smile as we walk out hand in hand.


	3. Living arrangements

"Elizabeth, I really believe you should be working on your small growing family. FP and I have talked about it. I'm not fully on board with you and Jughead having a baby. But I'm not going to fight you on this. I made that mistake with Polly and now she refuses to see us. I don't want a baby in the house. Those days are done for me. So FP has opened his home for you. You can keep your job, I know you will need it. But you have 1 month to move out. I wish it was different. But this is how it has to be." she looks at me with hurt in her eyes.

Betrayal now fills mine. "Ok mom, if thats the way it has to be than so be it. I guess there is a benefit to it, Jug will be able to be apart of everything instead of sneaking around when you're gone just to avoid the hatred you have for him for no reason other than he is a serpent."

She is taken back by my words. Up until earlier today she wouldnt have seen it. She would have dismissed the statements I have made. But now, Alice sees the truth of the words.

"Jughead, FP..." Alice says small and timid. "I am truly sorry for how I have acted. I have been evil towards you guys. I hope that we can mend what's been broken. I am so sorry." She looks down to the ground. I look at Jughead, him back at me, than to his father.

"Alice, I can't speak for anyone but myself. But with the new knowledge of Betty's and my unborn child. I personally will set aside all differences to make my baby's life better in every way." Jughead says strongly with truth in every word.

"Well if you are women enough to set things aside, and my boy is definitely more man than I have been just in these last 6 weeks. Than I can set it all aside as well. For my grandchilds sake." FP says hoping it doesn't come back to bite him in the ass.

Shocked that this moment has come, completely expecting to be kicked out. But not at all expecting to have everyone leaving on good graces. I am very happy as we say goodbye to go home. I decided it would be better to stay with Jug and FP while on bedrest so Jug could help take care of me. Since it is still pretty clear my mom doesn't want Jug to be at her house.

The ride back to the trailer was silent. You could cut the tension with a knife. Deep down I know Jughead is pretty angry for many valid reasons. FP on the other hand was filled with guilt and shame. He never meant for this to happen. He had all hopes that my mom would help and give advice. Ultimately accepting the situation for what it was like he had. He didnt tell her out of spite or anger.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

I hate being angry. I am not so much angry at my dad as I am at Betty's mother, Alice. How could she be so heartless? First she yells at Betty telling her I wouldnt make a good father or partner. Than she tells Betty she has 1 month to move out. Because she doesn't want a baby in the house. But than tries to make amends with me and my father. She is undoubtedly insane. She doesn't really care. She is just pretending.

As we walk through the front door of the trailer FP looks at us like he wants to talk. He motions for us to go sit on the couch. So we do as he asks. We already know he hasnt been able to talk to Betty about all of this.

"I have a lot I want to say, so please just let me talk. Lets keep everything as happy as we can. I don't want the little gummy bear to have any issues." FP is trying to make a nickname for the baby. Since he doesn't like to say it or baby. Baby makes him cringe to think that his son even though he is 18 years old is still a baby to him. "I would like to tell you that you are 100% welcome in this home. You will also have full protection from anyone or anything as long as you are living here. You are welcome to any food and drink you find at any time. But we do have some rules. 1. You are not allowed to be involved with any investigating unless for work purposes. We all know you and Jug get yourselves into a lot of trouble. 2. You are not allowed in my room for any other reason but emergencies. Jughead also knows this and he will make sure that if it is deamed worthy of a proper emergency. 3. Obviously you guys are engaging in "extra curricular activities" hence the baby. So I will allow you to sleep in Jugs room with him so he can help more freely. BUT! I under no circumstances want to have to tell you guys to settle down, if you know what I mean? Or sleeping arrangements will change." FP hesitates in the awkward conversation he has never had with his son and now his sons pregnant girlfriend. As well as Jughead and Betty looking sheepishly at each other. "Lastly you both know to keep up after yourselves. Stay as long as you guys need. As long as you guys are doing whatever you need to better your lives and this child. I love both of you. I am excited and scared to see your journey into this side of adulthood. Please dont hesitate to ask for any help. I won't let you go without. I was a shitty dad to Jughead. But that has ended. I won't let my grandchild see the horrible person I once was. Before we are done here. I also have to apologize to both of you. Betty for putting you and gummy bear in danger. And both of you for not letting you guys handle this situation in the way you had planned. I have business to attend to. So I will see you guys tomorrow."

I take it all in knowing that all of it was going to be said. Awkward or not. What I didnt see coming was Betty standing up with my dad and giving him a very heartfelt hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. Please be safe. And I don't want you to beat yourself up about what happened. It worked out better than if me and Jug would have said anything tomorrow.

FP was shocked. He hadn't gotten a hug like that in years. He absorbed every second of it. Than looked at the time.

"I'm late please have fun. But take it easy, don't hurt yourself or gummy bear." FP smiled than walked to his motorcycle. Within 2 minutes he was gone.

 ** _Betty's POV_**

I want to ask what's wrong. But I don't want to push my luck.

As Jug is taking my hand I look at him. He puts his other hand on my cheek to pull me into a soft kiss.

"I'm so glad you and the baby are ok." He says after the kiss. "Do you want to go rest?" He says with obvious concern in his eyes.

"I would actually like some food. I haven't eaten anything all day." realizing my stomach is vigorously growling.

"Want to take the truck and go jjjto Pop's?" Jug says with a smile thinking about how good a juicy burger with fries and a milkshake sounded amazing at the moment.

"That sounds wonderful juggie."


	4. oh, babies?

**_Betty's POV_**

I could barely sleep last night with the excitement of seeing our baby in the morning. Then to be able to support Juggie in the new release of his first book, our adventures.

Jug could barely sleep as well. He tossed and turned for a couple of hours but gave up. We spent most of the night talking about baby names, what house we want, and what we thought the baby would look like. I was in heaven thinking of how lucky I was. Jug was perfect for me.

By 3a.m. Jug had finally settled in for the night. I laid there relishing in my life as it was. No it wasn't perfect. Far from it really. But Jug did anything to create perfect for me.

8a.m. rolled around so I decided to cook breakfast before our busy day started. Walking quietly to not wake Juggie up I had managed to get to the kitchen. "What sounds good this morning gummy bear?" I thought to myself, growing fond of the nickname FP gave the baby. Scanning the fridge I decided a full out breakfast would be great. Eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

My eyes flutter open as the smell of breakfast filled the air. Taking in my surroundings I see Betty is gone. She must be the one cooking. Getting out of bed and throwing on some jeans with a shirt I walk to the kitchen. Betty was lost in her own world as I walk in so I take the opportunity to be sweet to her. Getting behind her without her noticing was easy. I wrap my arms around her waist while she flips the bacon. Pulling her into a loving hug from behind.

"Juggie, good morning. Coffee is ready." her voice filled with delight.

"Thank you beautiful, how are my baby's this morning?" Noting I would have heard if Betty was sick. But I went undisturbed.

"We are amazing. Not much sleep, to excited. But I feel amazing." She says with an extra pep in her voice.

"Thats fantastic my love, hopefully it lasts all day." Still holding her from behind watching how gracefully she cooks our breakfast.

On the way to the appointment I notice betty's demeanor change. She was so happy and full of life. Now quiet and colorless. I am trying to pick her spirits up again.

"I cant wait, seeing our baby is going to be incredible." Glancing over to see her.

"I cant wait either." Keeping it short.

"Are you feeling ok my love?"

"Honestly no I...uhh...pull over!" she shouts at me in a panic than her hands are flying to cover her mouth.

As quickly as I can pull the truck to the side. She jumps out of the truck before I can even put it into park. Running to her side, I rub her back to try to comfort her the best I can as she losses all her breakfast she ate this morning. I feel terrible. Pregnancy has been very hard on her. I kind of feel guilty. I was part of the reason she was so sick. Pushing my feelings aside to make sure my full attention was on her.

Finally at the appointment and sitting in a small room. T.v. screen on the wall turned off. The tech comes in.

"Please pull up your shirt. The gel might be cold." The nurse tells her cheerfully.

She turns the t.v. on and its so we can see what she is looking at. Running the probe over Bettys stomach there pops up on the screen a little blob. It looks exactly like a gummy bear. Both of us look at each other. Betty beaming with joy as I am.

"I cant believe we created that." I tell Betty as her smile widens.

"I know that tiny thing is what is causing all of this." In that moment she doesnt seem to mind how she violently throws up at least 6 times a day. Or how she could sleep the whole day away. All the other things she seems to go through everyday.

Just than the nurse abruptly says, "Excuse me please. I need a second opinion."

Both Betty and I look at each other, terror in our eyes. Why, whats wrong? Is the baby ok? All these questions flood both our minds.

As 2 nurses come back in, one being the original nurse. They look again. Thats when I see it, and I wonder if thats why the nurse left. I know Betty sees it to. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Juggie..." she chokes out. Than looks at the nurses for answers. " Is that twins?"

The nurses smile at us. The original nurse begins to speak.

"Congratulations Jughead and Elizabeth. You guys have very healthy twins. One is hiding behind the other so it was hard to detect. Baby A has a heart rate of 145bpm while baby B has a heart rate of 150bpm." She seems really excited for us.

"Please wipe off the gel, than go to room 103. Your doctor will be in to see you shortly." She is saying as she finishes then hands Betty a paper towel.

 ** _Betty's POV_**

Everything after being told I was carrying twins was a blur. I don't remember much of it. As we walk out to get into the truck I stare at the black and grey photos. Two baby's... There wasn't much conversation on the way back home. We were both still shocked.

Arriving home there was another big shock. My mom was there, along with FP. Getting inside they both stand up from the spots they sat at. My mom on the couch, and FP on the lazy boy in the corner on the other side of the room.

"Well, how did it go?" Alice begins, FP looking like he has ants in his pants from excitement.

Jughead speaks up seeing me still in a state ofof shock from this mornings news.

"Betty and I both know that our babies are perfectly healthy." He says calmly

Both my mother and FP's face drop in disbelief.

"Are...are you sure there is more than one? FP stammers to say.

I walk over giving both my mom and FP the copies of the ultrasound the nurse gave us.

Tears flood their eyes out of love for the new found grandchildren instead of just a grandchild. My mom more emotions than when she found out I was pregnant. FP is the first to move pulling me into a soft but sweet hug.

"Congrats guys! This surprise keeps getting better and better." Specifically meaning our completely unplanned pregnancy.

Then moves to his son and slaps him into a rough man hug.

My mom finally my mom came out of the dased state of emotions bring me in for a soft motherly hug. "You are one hell of a woman managing all this so gracefully". Her eyes genuine and sweet. Turning to Jug she hesitates her next move. But than she pulls him into the same motherly hug she gave me. "You clearly have been taking care of my baby for her to be this radiant through all this. I have seen you are the best for my daughter and now both my grandchildren." She gives him a soft smile.

"Thank you Alice, my only goals in life are to see Betty and now my children happy." He looks proud to have been blessed with this in his life. Also to finally after almost all his life win the approval of the one and only Alice Cooper who never budged under an circumstance to like him.

My mom turns to me with sadness in her eyes. "Your father would be so proud of you." The words sting. I havent talked about my dad since he decided to leave us for nothing when I was 8 years old. 3 years later getting into a crash drunk driving on a winter night. But all I had hoped was for him looking down on me being happy for me.

Jug saw the pain. Quickly wrapping an arm around my waist and one softly placed on my belly for comfort. Thats when the mood shifted. He noticed what I noticed. The smallest bump. With carrying twins I was sure to grow much quicker than with just one baby. We both smiled.

My mom spent another hour with us, chatting about our change in plans and our goals for the near future.

We when to the interview for Juggies book release on our story. He spend around 4 hours signing copies of the book for people of most ages to have. He was so excited to take pictures, and see all the people who wanted to read his book. When we got home I was completely exhausted. I kept it easy at the release. But still, had I done to much?

"I'm going to head off to bed for the night. If you would like you can join me for some cuddles." I really want to just fall asleeo in his arms.

"I would love to betts. You need some rest. Hopefully you fall asleep quickly." He knows it can take a long time for me to fall asleep lately.

With that we are in bed snuggled warm and comfortable for the night.


	5. Taking it to far

It had been a few months fully moved into FP Jones trailer home. Now also taking up more than my share of Jugs bed as well. He never seems to mind it though. I'm now 20 weeks pregnant with the twins. Every second Jug gets he has his hands on my belly. Waiting for the momemt one or both of them decides to let him feel their kicks. I started feeling the kicks at around 15 weeks. Jug is constantly talking to my belly so they can hear of all the fun ideas and plans for his next book, or how his day went at work. He got a job working for Archies dad in construction. Archie and Veronica left to New York to start school. They are so busy with school, work, and parties we don't message more than once a month. Just to touch base on life and to make sure everyone is still ok.

"Hey babe", Jug says walking in from work. "How was your day? Did the babies let you rest at all?"

He knows before constant movement even bitch he can't feel it has left me most days exhausted.

"I got a full night's rest and an hour nap today." I say with a big smile.

"That's fantastic honey." He walks over putting his hands on my protruding belly. Giving me a deep kiss.

Than it happened.

 ** _Jughead's POV_** I love hearing how her day went. I love seeing how she glows with pride carrying our children. And might I just say, her figure with a belly is amazing. pregnancy suites her well.

Placing my hands on her belly as I give her a kiss. The most magical thing happened since being able to see them grow.

Betty is startled by the strength of the kick our baby finally decides to let me feel.

We both stare at each other with the biggest smiles on ouour faces. Leaning in for another very happy kiss of excitement there was another one. Suddenly both are having fun probably wresting in their mothers womb. Betty starts laughimg.

"They are now showing off for their daddy." Betty says through her giggles.

"Well if they are anything like my family play wresting is in their genes." I chuckle while still holding her roaring belly of kicks.

"Dinner is just about ready. Is pork chops and mashed potatoes with gravy ok tonight?" Betty knows me all to well. Food right after work is a must. Even if I have to cook it.

"That sounds perfect baby, go sit and put your feet up. I will finish." Looking at her swollen feet I know she must have been standing for a while.

"Let me help you. You have been at work since 5 this morning." Betty is never eaeasily persuaded to rest.

"Honey, you are working more than me. This house is spotless, food is almost done, and you are creating life. Two lives might I add."

She is a strong woman. The strongest person I've ever met. I am in awe everyday as she gets up and does her whole list of chores without complaining.

"How about I finish dinner then we will both take a shower and I will rub your feet?" Anything to try and get her to rest.

"Fine. I am a little tired from today's work." Finally defeated she turns on the t.v. putting her feet up to enjoy relaxing.

FP walks through the door just as I get Betty to sit and watch t.v.

"Something smells amazing!" I get my hunger from my father. It's like we are never ending growing boys.

"Betty cooked us some pork chops with mash and gravy. " I look to get with praise. "I'm just finishing it up for her."

"Well I can't wait for it, Betty maybe go soak in the bath to help your feet. I swear they look like they could pop." FP is half joking but half serious.

"I'm alright FP. Honestly I didn't even notice."

That was a lie. She ached all over.

"Betty, you suck at lying to me. Please start taking it more easy. You barely leave anything for us to help with. Me not pregnant jes that's exhausting."

Betty just smiles at my dad and gives in. "Please get me some ice for my feet and a hot pad for my back?" FP is already on it. Im looking at him curiously wondering his trick to get her to give in so easily.

"How?" I state. He knows my question.

"Your mother was the same way. I never had to deal with twins. But I still had two kids. Your mom listened to my dad more than me as well." He never said anything about my mom unless it was relevant to the situation. He still hurt from her walking out on him and taking his daughter with her.

"So I can count on you to make sure she rests more?" This seemed like my last option.

"Sure thing son. What has she done today?" He is curious as to why I'm so worried about her. Also why her feet look like she has been standing for 5 days straight.

I have him a list she threw away in hopes they wouldn't notice it.

"Dishes, laundry, vacuum, light fixtures, dust, organize closet, clean under sink, organize pantry, jesus christ! No wonder!" FP reads down the list. The list goes on for another 6 items. FP is highly worried now.

"Elizabeth Cooper!" Fp shouts, not angry but worried.

Betty struggles to get up from the couch. But she doesn't ask for help.

"Child how much of this did you do today?" FP asks showing real concern for her.

"Umm..." should she lie to him she thought. "All but rearranging the bedroom for the babies. I was gonna ask Juggie to help me with that on the weekend." She decides to tell the truth. She knows he will end up finding out sooner or later.

"You need to limit your list to 2 or 3 items a day. No more of all this! You are pushing yourself way too hard. You are already high risk and having twins. That is risk in itself." He says sternly but still showing how he is very worried.

"I'm sorry FP. I just know you and Jug are always so tired after getting home from everyday. While I sit at home. It's the least I can do." She doesn't want the full reason she does it out.

"We can manage, this is our house as well. You dont have to make yourself a greater risk just to clean." FP catches that she is holding something back.

"I'm sorry...I just..." She stops suddenly with fear.

"We are going for a ride. Let Jughead finish dinner." He is determined to get to the bottom of why she is over exerting herself.

"Boy you finish dinner. Me and your girl are going for a ride." He yells to Jughead from the living room.

"Sure thing dad. Dinner is done in 20." Hopefully he can get to the bottom if it so I don't have to worry as much.

 ** _Betty's POV_** FP give her a little help into the truck.

"You are a daughter to me. You have treated my son like a king, no matter the struggles. I can see he does the same for you. So why do you feel like you need to put yourself at risk to do all the extra work?" He doesn't have a destination, just wants to drive to make her feel more comfortable.

"I just feel like after all you and Jug have done for me while I just stay home I don't want to br lazy." She sighs "I don't want you guys to think I'm not pulling my weight." Her fears she has been trying to hide are slowly seeping out.

FP pulls into SunnySide park on the boarder of the North and South side.

"Betty I dont want you to ever think that. You have enough to deal with growing a family." He rubs his face softly trying to think of the right words to make her feel like she is doing just fine no matter what.

"When you first moved in. I told you that you were welcome at my house. I also told you that you need to be able to better your life for your family. How are you supposed to do that when you finally break and you put yours and your childrens life in danger? I promise you, if anything were to happen to those children or especially you. Jughead would lose it. I have seen it before when you fainted. It looked like his whole life was ripped away from him."

"I'm so sorry...I will cut it down. I didnt realize it had gotten this bad..." I feel horrible. My intentions were good. But turned out really wrong.

"I just want you to do what you can. Nothing more. If you are tired, than rest. If you hurt, than stop." He finally feels like he is about to get all the answers he needs. "Also remember, Jughead a I both love you for you. Not everything else. You are a strong, amazing women and mother. I would never throw you out for not cleaning. You are so much more to me than that." His words are the answer of everything she is fearing if she doesn't push herself.

Those words were what I needed to hear. I never meant to feel the way I did. But after my 15 week appointment and being told I had to stay home, I felt like I needed to pull my weight wherever I could. But I got to carried away with it.

"Thank you FP, I didnt mean to take it this far. I promise from now on I will listen to what my body and babies are telling me." I dont have to worry anymore. Deep down I knew he would never do that to me. I really did. But my mind wanders to the "What if's" and I cant control it. The fears creep in and I have to make sure that he doesnt start hating me.

My phone dings. "Jughead: Take your time beautiful, but dinner is ready."

"Dinner is done, these children need some food. I'm starved." I tell him as he puts the truck in drive and starts back for home. Feeling like he just saved her and the gummy bears from it escalating to completely out of control.


	6. The big reveal

Later that week Jughead and I had a very special appointment. We invited everyone. Veronica and Archie couldn't make it so we promised to record it. As we got there kevin, my mom, and Fp showed up.

"Oh I'm so excited! I can't believe I can now spoil these angels rotten with proper fashion!" Kevin was so excited to be there for the big news.

"What are your hopes for gender?" My mom and Fp say at the same time by coincide.

"I really want two boys." Jughead exclaimes. "Than I can teach them how to have fun in the mud and dirty biking. Oh and motorcycle rides!" He gets more anxious as he thinks about the gender reveal and what his children will be.

"You can do all of that with a girl as well, remember Toni is all about the Tom boy life style." I murmur

"Ya I guess you're right. But I would never want my princess to get hurt. Boys are all about being rough! I'd baby my daughter." Jughead shyly admits.

Giggling I state, "Well I guess I could see that. You are the same way with me."

"What do you want Betty?" Jug asks.

"I want one boy and one girl. Than I can experience both sides." I say confidently. "But in all reality both healthy babies is all that matters. I'll be happy with whatever they are."

The nurse calls us all into the room. Everyone files into the small room with a t.v. screen on the wall. Exactly how it was with the first ultrasound. We asked kevin to film the reveal for us so we could send it to Veronica and Archie.

Jughead and I had decided before the appointment that we would make this reveal a very special one. By putting our own reveal at the end of it.

I lift my shirt up, my belly has popped for sure by now. I didnt just look fat. I was full on pregnant belly now. The nurse took all sorts of measurements while scanning the babies.

"Baby B is bigger than baby A, not by much. But just a couple of ounces. Are you guys ready for the reveal?" She asks hoping to get the right energy in the room. We catch it.

YES!! Everyone says overjoyed.

"Baby A is a...Boy!" She says cheerfully. Everyone cheers for baby A being a boy.

"Baby B is a...Girl!" She says again in the same cheerful tone. Jughead is so happy to have a little boy and a little girl. He plants a kiss onto my lips. It lasts longer than expected.

"Someone is very happy for their babies." Kevin points the phone at us. Jughead shyly pulls away unable to stop smiling.

Everyone shares hugs with everyone in the room. We tell everyone to head back to the trailer for some lunch. And a secret they have yet to know about.

We make it back to the trailer first with the help of Kevin. We convinced Fp to ride with kevin and my mom while we took the truck. Kevin only knowing there was another surprise when we got back but not what it was, was told to make it so they got home after we did. So he decided he needed a "bathroom break". They pulled off to a gas station so he could take a few minutes to fake using the bathroom so jughead and I could get home before they did to set up.

When we got home it was a mad dash to quickly fill black balloons with pink and blue confetti and also a piece of paper stating the names of our son and daughter on them.

Alice, Fp and kevin showed up within 15 minutes after we had gotten home which was just enough time for us to finish the last step of our plans. They walked in and we handed them the balloons. Fp had the name of his grandson. While Alice had the name of her granddaughter. They looked very confused at what this was considering the balloons were black out style so they had no clue what was happening.

"Now for the second part of our reveal you guys will be finding out the names that we are going to be giving the babies!" I told them with hype in my voice.

Jug wrapped one arm around my waist and one touching my belly. One of them having a party of their own kicking Jugs hand.

FP and Alice pop the balloons with pink and blue confetti falling to the ground, along with the papers with the names on them. They picked them up and unfolded them.

"Hello grandpa mommy and daddy have chosen this name for me with a lot of thought put into it. They still want the name for me to go along with tradition. But in a different way. My name is going to be...skyler FP jones!" Fp reads the name of his grandson to everyone. He now has tears in his eyes from honor that even though the tradition of Forsythe wont continue but the name will still be in his name some how.

Alice now announces the name of her granddaughter. "Hello grandma, I will have a strong and beautiful name almost the same as my strong and beautiful grandma...my name is going to be...Alison joy jones" the words on the paper bring so much joy and love to Alice. She is so happy that they have decided that they were going to honor both parents with their children's names.

"Joy comes from the fact that baby B which is Alison was our big surprise of joy." Jughead says with such delight he is practically glowing with radiance.

Everyone is quick for more hugs and congratulations. Around to everyone in the room. After another hour of eating and talking Alice leaves to take kevin home than go into work for the last of the day. Fp decides to go to the whyte wyrme to announce the news of the genders and names of his grandchildren to any serpent there. Jughead and I decide it's the perfect time for some quality time alone.

We slip off to our bedroom, snuggling on the bed up close. Jug feeling the babies moving around.

"Juggie..." I say softly

"Yes my queen?" He looks at me smiling but curious if I'm ok.

"Are you sure that you are ready for all this?"

"To be honest, I'm scared to death. I never had a good role model growing up." He deep into my eyes. "But you are my strength. You are my reason I chose to be the man I am. Without you I am nothing. I cant breathe to think anything bad could happen to you. So to answer. Yes, with you by my side I am ready for anything." Jughead moves his hand from my belly to my cheek, pulling me into a deep kiss.

The longer the kiss the more I am sure that Jughead Jones is my one and only. The hand on my cheek moves to the small of my back. He pulls me in as close as he can with the enlarged belly in between us. Sparks are starting to fly. Our love grows even more at that moment. The kiss gets deeper. Than Jughead pulls away. He knows as of lately to not go to far. Since carrying twins I have been more uncomfortable being bigger. It's not as easy to do it anymore. It also picks up my Braxton hicks contractions. So we settle for deep make out sessions instead. He is ok with that, he would never want me to do something to cause discomfort.

 ** _Hey. I hope you like this story so far. I am trying to update every night. But with the holidays coming up please forgive me if I don't get to it some times. please review and tell me what you think._**


	7. Everything always seems to be unplanned

The weeks pass ever so slowly. I have started to feel like every step I take is going to break my hips. The babies have dropped into a lower position. So I know it is only a little while longer before they decide it's time to come into the world. So I have been constantly peeing, and sleep seems to be even more none existent than ever. I am miserable to say the least, I cant wait til I am done with this pregnancy.

Today has been miserable by far. I have been up since 3am trying to do everything to get these contractions to stop. They started out as inconsistent every 10 minutes. But now it's getting closer to every 2 minutes. I dont know if I should tell anymore. I dont want to tack on another hospital bill for false labor. But it's been all day at this point. I guess I will just wait and see if my water breaks. I dont want Jug to freak out without his dad being here to keep him calm. I know he has been going to his dad for every question he has.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

Watching Betty power through being miserable is marvelous. I really wish that I had that kind of will power. She is 36 weeks pregnant and if she gets to 37 than they will opt for an induction within that week.

"Juggie!" Betty shouts from the room.

"Yes my worrier queen?" I go into the room quickly.

"Will you help me up? I have to pee for the 10th time this hour." She is visibly irritated. I grab her hand and let her guide herself up at the speed that is good for her body.

"Thank you love. You are amazing." She is trying her hardest to be happy.

"Let me know if I can help with anything else." I know it's the least I can do to help her feel better.

Later that night I am rubbing coconut oil and shea butter on her thighs and belly to help her relax before bed. She seems off and I'm worried about her. She tried for ten minutes to convince me to skip her belly tonight. I noticed every two and a half minutes apart her belly would go rock hard, she would wince in pain but try and play it off like she was fine. Walking out of the room after I'm finished I needed advice from someone who knew about this stuff. So I pulled out my phone to call the one person who I'm comfortable asking.

"Hey son, what's up?" Fp on the other end of the line says. As I hear in the back ground it's really loud. So he is most likely at the bar doing business.

"I'm worried about Betty." He hears the concern shakiness in my voice as I try not to let her hear from the other room.

"What's going on with her? What happened?" He zeros in on every word I am about to say. I know because I hear a door open than it gets quieter in the background of the other line.

"She didnt want me to touch her belly, I finally got her to let me and every two and a half minutes apart for thirty seconds it goes rock hard. She scrunches her face in pain but tries to pretend everything is ok." I am trying to explain every detail of the situation so I dont have to go over it step by step with every question my dad could ask.

"She is in early stages of active labor. It could take hours of this. Just let her drink lots of water, eat, and rest before it gets to the point of needing to go to the hospital. I'll be coming home in 15 minutes. Call me if it gets worse or her water breaks." Fp sounds sure of what he is saying. Which makes me feel so much better. But freaking out that he said that this is now active labor. All the sudden Betty yells my name scared.

"Why is she yelling? I'm on my way home now!" He sounds like he was startled from the shreaking yell of my name Betty called out.

I run to her as fast as I can still on the phone. My mouth drops open as she is crying.

"Why is she crying? Son you need to talk to me."

"Jughead spit it out!" Fp trying to get him to snap back to reality over the phone.

"Uhh...ummm..." Jughead manages

"Jughead help me up! We need to go to the hospital my water just broke!" She yells at me for not doing anything but staring at her scared. Also loud enough in anger and fear in her voice loud enough for Fp to hear.

"Jughead listen to me. I know this is scary. It always is. But you need to help her get ready. Get a towel, soft sweats, and a fluffy pillow now!" With that Jughead is on the move to help her with everything she needs.

Panic and fear overcame my body. Is this really it? Is she having them today or tomorrow? Of course she is you idiot! I say to myself in my thoughts. Grabbing my sweats i help her get up, then take her pants and underwear off then help her get into the sweats. As they get to her hips she doubles over in pain grabbing my shoulders for support not to fall. I wait for this one to pass as I remember a tip the teachers touch us at the baby classes. Helping her over to the edge of the bed she hunches over and I get behind her to massage her hips and lower back. Her swaying her hips for comfort. Another one hits as my dad bursts through the front door. Not even a minute later in our room.

"Betty how much fluid did you lose?" Fp trying to analyze the situation for how he needs to take action. She points to the bed that has a huge wet spot on it.

"Holy hell, its go time!" FP is urgent in his voice.

Betty isnt ready as another one hits. One minute and thirty seconds apart this time. I have to remind her to keep breathing through it so she doesnt hold her breath from pain.

"I'm not sure she will make it at this point." Calculating how fast she is progressing at this point. I was always told it takes a long time after the water breaks. But she seems to have picked up speed really quickly.

"I'll be right back. One of the serpent moms is a midwife." He leaves as he is talking.

I'm trying to not completely lose my shit so Betty doesnt go into full blown panic mode.

"Juggie.." she says behind short shallow breathes and tear filled eyes. "I'm scared. I'm not ready. I cant do this!" She isnt holding back any fears now.

"We are going to take care of you. Remember I will protect you through everything. I love you, you're doing so good. Just keep breathing and find something to distract yourself." I am trying to remember every tip we were given in the classes.

Within a couple minutes Fp is back with a women. Tall, pale, with long blonde hair pulled into a top bun wearing scrubs. Probably having had worked that day.

"Hey Betty I'm Maggie. I have medical training. Can I get you to lay down so I can check just how far along you are?" Maggie had done plenty of home births so she knew that she could do this with as little complications as possible unless something went undetected.

I help Betty get the sweats off so Maggie can check her. I'm really glad that we had someone who was trained for this here on our side to help us with no judgement.

"Ok Betty, you are about 8cm, how long have you been having these contractions?" She is trying to get a base line.

I try to say that it's only been 2 hours. But Betty speaks faster.

"They have been going since 3am." Before another one hits again.

I look at her in total disbelief.

"Baby you should have told me. I wouldnt have gone to work. I would have been here to try to help you feel better."

"Well no time for that now. She is really close to being ready to push. Fp you go run a warm bath. That will help ease the pain of the contractions. I will go get my medical supplies from my house." And she is headed to the door.

Fp is off to start the bath after watching the whole thing unfold before his eyes as he didnt get a chance to really leave the room before it all was happening.

"Jug another one!" She calls. I learn down to let her squeeze my body through it. She is stronger than she looks. Im almost breathless by the end of the contraction.

Fp decides to knock, " bath is ready." Slipping a towel through the small crack of the door as to not see anything that he had no option of seeing before. Which was the least of the worries on Betty or Jugheads mind right now.

With her sitting in the water the contractions were still strong and painful. Tears in her eyes as she lays her head on the side of the tub. But not as bad as before.

I was out of my mind seeing her in so much pain. If I could take it away I would.

Maggie comes back in with a bag of different things she could possibly need to deliver two babies. Then checks her again.

"9cm now. This is happening really soon." Maggie is now the one we have to trust to do the right thing for the lives at hand.

Walking out of the bathroom to get a grip on reality my dad comes up. Wrapping me up into a secure hug.

"Son, you got this. She is brave and strong, but she needs you now more than ever. She is very scared. I am proud of both of you." That was what I needed to get the courage to finish what we started.

Walking back in Maggie is checking her again. She had progressed so fast for this last 30 minutes. I know we wouldnt have made it to the hospital in time since it was a 45 minute drive from our trailer.

"She is ready, grab my bag and some towels to lay down on your bed." Fp is jumping in to help where he can to keep things running as smoothly as possible. This was far from the plan, everyone was scared, so he needed to keep the calm as much as he could.

Getting Betty into bed she is now more vocal about her pain.

"I need to push! Ow, ow, ow..." she sobs.

"Get behind her so she can lay on you. It will help to hold her legs and keep her sitting up more for gravity to play its best part." Maggie instructs staying calm while prepping everything she needed.

When everything was set up within only a minute of frantic placements of blankets, towel, cord clamps, and other items. Maggie tells her it's time to listen to her body and push when the feeling comes.

Betty listens to her and starts pushing as she feels she needs. Me behind her helping hold her legs while kissing her softly and giving any encouragement I can.

"Ok Betty. I am seeing the first babys head. I need a good push."

She pushes. The head is out. She pushes again and the first baby has arrived into the world. Maggie puts our daughter on betty's chest. My eyes couldnt contain the tears anymore. There is so much emotion. Fear of now having a life we need to care for. But pure love for this baby we had waited so long to get to meet and raise.

Alison's cries were so soft. They sounded like a baby kitten. She was so small, dark black hair, pale pink skin, she has everything the same about her moms face. But all other features like me.

Suddenly Betty feels the urge again so we call my dad back in to take Alison. I cut the cord before he gets in there. Through averted eyes but also direct at the tiny baby he has a blanket ready to grab her.

Maggie helps delivery our son skyler within the next 3 pushes. He was also so small. But really blonde hair. He had an equal mix of mine and Betty's features. He was perfect. Again tearing up knowing right now things are going smoothly and so far they are all safe. To my knowledge.

Maggie helps finish everything that needs to be done after delivery. She helps clean up and change the sheets. Getting Betty comfortably in bed to recover.

When all was said and done we all especially Fp thanked her for coming over to help us out in the most terrifying but amazing time in our lives.

When Maggie went home Betty and I cuddled up in bed with our new very small babies. Alison was 5 pounds 3 ounces. Skyler was 5 pounds 5 ounces. We were absorbing every moment with them in our lives and how it would change so much after that moment.

Fp walks in the room to see the babies. He was sure now that he was more than welcome and no one was exposed. I hand him alison. He starts to tear up seeing her little fingers hold his pointer finger. Her hands were as big as just the first 2 nuckles of his pointer finger.

"We should probably call your mom betty. She would want to be here right now." As the birth went so far from planned we never had time to call her to even tell her that Betty was in labor.

Pulling out my phone I find Alice's name. It rings 2 times before there was an answer.

"Jughead? Is everything ok? Its 12am. Is Betty ok?" She asks

"No. Everything is fine. Betty just had Alison and Skyler. We didnt have time to go to the hospital so we are still at the trailer. We had a serpent midwife come here and help us out to do everything safely." I'm trying not to freak her out but let her know where we are so she ca come see the twins.

"I'm on my way. I'll see you soon." The line clicks off.

Alice was there within 30 minutes. Washed up and ready to see the twins.

"Betty you did so good! I wish I could have helped. But I am so glad that Jughead and Fp were being so attentive to your every need." Betty smiles but says nothing. She is reasonably tired.

"Get some rest my love. You need it"

And with that Betty closed her eyes to drift into a deep sleep.

Alice sleeps on the pull out couch to help us with the babies. Fp takes skyler to his room. While Alice takes Alison to the front room for the night. I stay with Betty to watch over her while helping with any pain management or anything Betty would need through the night.


	8. making plans

**_Betty's POV_**

The last couple of days were kind of a blur. I was exhausted and in a great deal of recover pain. Everyone at the house took off a week of work to help me and Jug get settled into the new life of being parents to twins. Maggie stopped by a couple of times a day for the last couple of days in between appointments to check and make sure that the recovery was going as smoothly as it could. Serpent moms from the whole gang come over to help us as needed. Bringing loads of food, and their friendly advice for us.

After about a week I spent got adjusted to the new found exhaustion, and a schedule that seemed to work for both Skyler and Alison. Jughesd tried to help as much as he could. He would take them right after work so I could shower than sometimes if they are settled take a short nap. Fp had been enjoying every moment of being a grandpa. He had decided he was not to be disturbed by his gang unless it is only matters he needed to fix. Which turned out to be most of his time he used to spend doing "serpent business" was to let us hang out since he knew Alice used to hate Jughead. My mom on the other hand, while we text every other day. She hasnt been back since the first week. Skyler and Alison are almost a month old now.

I try not to let it get to me. I understand she owns the local paper. She is a busy women. Hopefully she will come back around soon.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

Everyday I hate going to work. 5a.m. until 6p.m. are hard long days. Those long hours I cant seem to get my family off my mind. I cant wait til the weekends so I can have two days off to spend loving my family. God how lucky could i have gotten. Sure we didnt plan this but it was the best part of my life.

"Jughead, a word for a minute?" Fred calls from his trailer office.

Great who knows what will be said. I havent been the best employee since Betty had the babies. My head is always stuck at home.

"Yes Mr. Andrews?" I try not to act worried.

"How is Betty? I see you're constantly not fully at work."

"She is managing. It gets hard for her during the day. But she some how gets through the day in a good mood." Praising her for her strength

"That's good to hear. Look I am going to donate my personal vacation time to you. I want you to spend 2 weeks getting adjusted. I won't do this for anyone else. So keep this quiet. You are a son to me. These times are tough on couples and parents getting into a new routine. Betty pretends to be ok. But I don't want to see her crumble." Fred makes a very good point. Most my time I am watching her for post partum depression.

"Thank you Fred,I worry about her to. I want to be there for her and our children."

"You'r vacation starts today. Go home!" Fred slaps a man hug on me before I head out.

Looking at the clock on my dad's truck it says 6:30a.m. Betty and the children should still be sleeping right now.

The drive home flew by. Slowly I crept into the house. And noticed a sight I will never forget. Betty sitting on the lazy boy recliner, Skyler in one arm Alison in the other. Dried tear Mark's down betty's face. She had her head slowly tilting to the side falling asleep as her foot bounced to make the chair rock. I need this memory forever. Taking my phone off of my pocket and pulling up the camera forgetting my volume was on "click". Betty startles to attention.

Quickly she analyzes the babies. Neither have budged. She shoots me a quick glare. I instantly feel sorry. She gets up so softly to not wake them. Puts them in their crib. And I know I have to tell her im sorry.

"Why are you home? We cant afford for you to take any more time off than you already have." Betty snaps but more curiosity in her voice.

"Hey baby. I'm so sorry I didnt mean to startle you. I should have made sure the volume was off on my phone." I'm quick to try and make it better. "Fred donated his vacation time to me. He wants me home for 2 weeks so that we can all still get settled into a good routine." I am only hoping this makes her happy.

"Why? I have everything under control. I know what I'm doing." She feels like they are trying to say she cant do it alone.

"Betty, that's not it at all. I believe you are doing an amazing job. We just want to be able to help. I want to help more..." her face lightens a little bit.

"You can watch them while I shower." I can see right through her. She wants to be left alone. But why?

"We have the baby monitor. How about I come with you?" I step closer to her.

"No I'd like to be alone." She steps back.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes! Every morning you do." She snaps thinking he will catch on.

"I'm so sorry. What have I been doing? I want to fix it." She can see the confusion.

"Never mind. It doesnt matter!" She rolls her eyes and tries to walk away.

Hurt by the fact that she wont talk to me. I grab her arm to stop her.

"Let. Me. Go!" She starts to cry again.

"Please tell me. I can fix this I promise."

"Every morning, when you get up I wake up. You get dressed in the dark. Than walk out to leave. I see you stop at the door than look back and sigh before continuing to leave. No more kisses, no more I love you's. Nothing you just leave." Jughead is shocked. She had taken the whole thing out of context. She looks down and tears hit the floor. "Do you even love me anymore? I know I'm still fat. And I dont put on make up anymore. I know I reek like baby throw up. But I just dont feel like you look at me the same anymore. Like the fire is completely gone. But you wanna stay so I won't be alone." He knows she took the first part out of context. But he never once thought that he had ever looked at her this way. He loved her so much. He would do anything for her. Had the depression made her think this? Was she hiding it from him so he wouldny worry?

I grab her hand in mine. Than with the other pull her in from the back of her neck to lean her into me. Holding her close for a couple minutes in silence I finally feel like I have an answer for her.

"You are the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. When I see your body. I see one that bore 2 perfect children at the same time. And by the grace of God I was the one who helped bring them life. Your body is an image of wonders I have yet to comprehend. The strength you endure to keep them healthy." She looks at me and smiles softly. But she knows I'm not done. "As for the mornings. I am so sorry I have neglected to show you I love you. I never wanted that. And the sighs you see as I walk out, is me longing to be able to get right back in bed with you and stay home. To help you raise them as a team. I want every second of my life to be with you, and our children. I want to grow old you Elizabeth Cooper. No one else compares to you."

Silence engulfs the house. All except Betty's slight sniffles. Without looking at her I know she feels better. Maybe what I have said put her mind at ease.

We have stood in the same spot in silence for a long time just holding each other. I lost track of time. We both have seemed to space out standing holding each other. I'm startled to reality when my dad opens the door to his room.

"Is...everything alright you guys? Fp looks at us trying to read the situation before him.

I look at Betty. Realizing in her exhaustion and me holding her she had mostly fallen asleep standing up. So I whisper to my dad.

"I believe it will be ok now. I just had to reassure her that I love her deeply. She is so tired she is sleeping standing"

"Good on you son. Now get her to bed before she falls." He is also whispering to try not to disturb her.

I manage to pick her up and get her to bed with her staying asleep. Looking at the babies still out cold. I decide to do some research for something that will cheer Betty up.

Crunching numbers in my bank account I find that I am able to pull off my big surprise. So I call my dad to help me out. He left for work. But I know he should be on his break time by now.

"What's up son?" He answers within 2 rings.

"I need you to pick something up for me on your way home."

"Whatever you need I'll get it."

"Great. I'll transfer you the money, send you the address of the shop, and what I need you to get." I begin to get really excited that I can pull off my big plans that I have wanted to do for so long.

Sending the image and all information, my dad messages me back instantly.

"What's your whole plan? This is huge. Have you made sure this is the right thing?" He doesn't want this to end badly for me.

"I will talking to you about it when I have my next step all sorted. Just get it so I don't throw off Betty into suspicion." Betty always wants to go with me whenever I leave to do anything after work. It's her way of getting out into public. So I let her every time. If I dont when I try to get this than she will know something is up. I really don't want her to find out.


	9. Memory Lane

Two months passed. I have finalized all my plans. Now for the scariest part. I need to make sure my father and Alice approve.

 ** _Narrator POV_**

Jughead finally talked to Alice and Fp. Both are excited for Jugheads plans. Alice offered to take the 3 month old babies for the day. Fp accepted the challenge with the help of some of Jughead's serpent buddies to go behind the scenes to catch every moment, plus set up every spot with breakfast, lunch, and dinner all paid for before hand.

"Betty, get all dolled up. I am doing something special for you today." Jug says as he makes her a cup of coffee.

"What about the kids? Who is watching them?"

"Your mom took the day off." He says handing her the cup of coffee while she sits in bed.

As they are all packed and ready to go. They head to Alice's house. Drop the babies off with a short hello, good bye. Then they are off to Jugheads very well planned out date.

"We are walking on our date today." He tells her which throws her off.

They get to their first spot. Their elementary school. Betty is now really confused.

"Why is this our first stop?"

"Our date today is to spots where we shared moments that I knew I loved you more and more."

"Oh Juggie...I love this." Her face lightens up with a sweet smile.

Their elementary school was where they first met. One day in 4th grade when Betty was pushed down by a bully. Crying Jughead had saw and ran over, punched the boy in the arm. That was also their first kiss. He helped her up and she planted a sweet kiss to his cheek in appreciation.

The next spot was an old tree house. Outside of the school yard. Betty saw Jughead playing on his own. She marched right up to play with him and gave him some of her cookies. That became their secret spot throughout elementary.

They decided it was time for breakfast. They go to a local breakfast shop than Betty remembers. This was their first official date in junior high. The day before the first day of 7th grade. They had agreed to meet to match what classes they had together.

They sit and eat. Slowly to pass the time. They talk about their elementary adventures they had together. The time strikes 11am. They move on to their next spot.

Riverdale junior high. Jug was almost not able to go to because he lived in the south side. But he pitched a fit to his dad that he couldn't go to school without Betty and Archie. So Fp and Fred agreed to use Fred's address to get him in. So many memories filled the halls.

Next stop after next they remembered more of their friendship and love. Until they reached the last couple important stops. The ones that led to the end of their date.

They reached a hotel on the boarder of the north and south side. The spot that everything changed. Even though they where together a year and a half before. This was the spot they both knew they couldn't live without each other which led them to having sex. Afterwards Jugheads heart stops when he finds the condom broke.

They talk about how at her moms she found out and he figured out but at his father's she confirmed the pregnancy. They didn't go to those places since they didn't want to back track. Then Jug leads her to THE SPOT! They stand by a park with a house right next to it. Betty is confused. They had no memories there.

"Juggie. We don't have any memories together here."

"This is the spot we are going to start making memories." There is a smile that spreads across Betty's face.

" Juggie! Did you buy this house?" She is beaming with joy.

"Yes, it is 5 bedrooms. 3 baths, and it is right next to the park." He says growing more nervous.

"Why do we need 5 bedrooms Jug?" She knows something with his behavior is off.

"Because Betty, one for guests, one for us, a room for both the children. And..."he hesitates. Than sighs. Grabbing Betty's hand before continuing. "Betty I love you so much, I cant live without you. I want to give you everything you want in life. So maybe in a couple years we can decide if we want another baby. Or we can turn it into an office...but we can decide that later. Right now I would like to know..." he pulls a small box out of his pocket then gets down on one knee. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and give me the honor to make you my wife. To be able to take care of all 3 of you forever? Will you marry me?" He babbles on and Hope's he isnt ruining it.

"Oh my God! Juggie, yes! Yes I will marry you!" Betty says with tears of joy.

Jughead slides a perfect fitting silver banded ring with a diamond in the middle eh 3 smallest diamonds on each side on her finger. It sparkled in every light that hit it. He stands wrapping his arms around her thighs right under her butt, lifting her with him as they share a deep long kiss.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

I cant believe it! She said yes. I couldnt as for my life to be any better. The women I have marveled over for years chose me to share her life with. Now just to not mess it up and make her regret it.

 ** _Betty's POV_**

I couldn't have a better life! I never knew I could love this much. Archie held my heart for 3 years before he rejected me. We where all friends before with no feelings. All if middle school I hoped he would ask. But I realized it would never happen. Jughead had been there for me from the beginning. Why didnt I see it before. None of that matters now. I am more than happy with my life how it is. Two beautiful children and one amazing fiancee.

"How would you feel about dinner now my queen?"

"Sure, I would love that my king."

"I have a special place in mind for us!" Jughead still going on the schedule he had placed for their date.

We then see Fp come out of our new house.

"Congrats you guys. I couldnt have asked for a better daughter in law." He says as he gives me a hug softly and his normal man hug to Jug.

Fp had driven us to the place we would eat. Our last stop on the date. Pop's choco'lit shop. The place we would share so many memories in between school and sneaking around. All the dates, after school studying, detective work we would sink into doing. This was the perfect place to end the day full of memories.

 ** _Hey guys. Thank you for continuing to read on. Here is the next chapter. Sorry this one has been a little off schedule. I am trying to stick to posting a new chapter every night. But my daughter who is 2 has been sick this last week. So it has been pretty rough in the night. Plus with the holidays I have been super busy. But thank you for continuing to read. Please review and tell me what you think. Also wanted to mention that if the reviews pop up as guest I am unable to respond in email. So I will attempt to respond here if needed. If you have reviewed with no reply I am terribly sorry. hopefully I will have the next chapter up for tomorrow._**


	10. wedding bells

**_1 year later_**

We were settled into our new home. The twins are over a year old. They are learning so much. Starting to talk, walk and play together. Jughead and I are loving every minute of it. Fp was the one who got to see both of their first steps since he would watch them whenever he could. And Alice was the one who helped experiment with new foods for them since she loved to do lunch dates. Everyone seemed to be on the same page of adjusting to having these two with us. Everyone seemed to have the perfect thing they loved to have a part in. Skyler and Alison loved to have everyone around them to play with.

We are days away from the wedding. Planning has been extremely crazy. Veronica wanted to give her gift early for us. Which was to pay for the whole wedding so we could focus our money into the honeymoon. All we had to do was send her the information on where to get an item or pictures of what we wanted and she took care of everything else. She has been an amazing help to us with this gift. Since raising twins and all that comes with it has basically left us pay check to pay check on spending.

 ** _Wedding day_**

Everyone is here getting ready at the extravagant venue per Veronica's choice. It looked like a modern country/ball type set up. I havent really decided if I want to walk down the aisle alone or ask someone to walk with me. But now that the day is here I have decided that I didnt want to walk alone. There is one person who has always been a father to me. He has always made sure that I was protected and I had everything I needed even when I was just friends with Jughead.

"Hey veronica will you go ask Fp to come here?" Looking at her through the mirror staring at myself in my white dress, tight bust with spaghetti straps and soft flowing fabric from the bust down. Silk with a layer of sparkling over the top of it. My hair was curled into a bun.

"Sure thing B!" Smiling back at me admiring how everything seemed to fit perfectly on me. Before she walked out.

There was a faint knock at the dressing room door.

"Come in." I say loudly as my jitter start to grow.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Fo looks me over with a father like smile. "Betty, you look beautiful! No one will be able to take their eyes off you." He says admiring every detail veronica worked so hard to make fit her style.

"I uh, I wanted to ask you something...I never really had a father figure in my life. But since I have known Jug you have always been that father I always wanted." I say coyly "would you walk with me down the aisle?"

Fo walks over to pull me into a tight but gentle hug. "Sweetie, I would be honored! I have loves you since the day I first met you. You bring out the best in my son. I couldnt ask for a better daughter." He says trying to hide his obvious tears welling in his eyes.

We only invited a small amount of people. Some of Jugs serpent friends, Kevin, Veronica, Archie, and our parents. We sent out an invitation to JB and Jugs mom. But it got returned with a "return to sender" stamp. It felt horrible for Jug. He seemed to ignore it. "The ones that really care and matter will be there" he stated when he saw it had been returned.

I stood at the closed door waiting for the music to start.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

Standing up at the front if all my friends and small family made me nervous. I want to share my whole life with Betty. I could have been ok with just eloping. I dont like being the center of attention. But I know Betty would regret doing that. So I allowed her to set everything the way she would really like it. The music starts, Veronica and Archie walk out, the maid of honor and best man. We decides they were the only ones we wanted to stand by us in this moment. They get to the front and split. Then Skyler walks down with the rings, then Alison as the flower girl. They were so cute in their little suit and dress. Alice walked with them to keep them on track then to hold them during the wedding. My nerves instantly going full speed. I see Betty at the door looking at me. She was radiant. The dress sparkled in the lighting. It fit her so perfectly. It was like it was made only for her. She was truly breath taking. Tears popped out of nowhere. I couldn't stop them as she walked closer to me with my father by her side. I fell more and more in love with her everything about her is absolutely perfect to me.

The wedding is in full swing the pastor tells me it's time to read my vows. Pulling my paper out of my tux pocket to read, "Betty, from the first time I met you I knew I wanted to protect you forever. I promise that if anyone tries to push you down again I will gladly punch them in the arm. Just as I did back in 4th grade. From the moment you chose me to love you I wanted nothing more than to keep fighting for you to love me every day. As long as I am alive I will never stop trying to keep our love as strong as the very first day. When you had our children I saw a strength in you I have never seen anyone else have. I want to be the person who is able to refuel that strength whenever you need it. I will love you with all my heart til death and after." I have finished out being a blubbering mess. And I cant wait to hear what she says.

"From the moment I met you there was something different. You stood by me when I was alone. You protected me from even the smallest things. I want to be your protector as well. The day I found out about our children, you knew before I told you. You made me feel like even though things were going to get much harder, it would be easy with you by my side. I want to be that person who makes life easier for you. As I stand here today. I know you are my one and only. You have taken my heart and locked it in a safe place, with you. Today I hope I have shown you that your heart is in a safe place as well, with me."

Her words are like she read my mind. All my fears and doubts have melted away. She is and forever will be my everything.

Everyone had so much fun dancing and spending time together. It was a night to remember. North and south side had become one. Even if just between one couple. We decided that we would postpone our honeymoon til our one year anniversary. So we can do a family vacation instead. We get home and put Skyler and Alison to bed. Tonight was a pretty easy one. They pretty much wore themselves out with all the fun and excitement.

We are finally comfortable in our bed. I pull Betty close, I don't want any space between us. My hand on the back of her neck and is one step ahead of me. Softly but deeply giving me a kiss. I want time to stay in this moment. Grabbing her lower back with my other hand, I smoothly pull her on top of me. I don't want to wait another minute to touch every part of her I can.

As the night goes on the passion is clear, they love each other to no end.

 ** _Hey guys, Im so sorry I havent updated in a couple days. It has been pretty crazy with the holidays, plus my daughter just getting over being sick. Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story. Here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. I will try and keep up on my updates. Im attempting to update every night. But if I cant I will as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think so far._**


	11. new addition

**_Betty's POV_**

I woke up from an intense dream. It felt so real, I have to tell Jug! But I hope he wont get in trouble at work.

"Juggie...can we talk?" I send the message and less than a minute later there is a ding from my phone.

"Yes my love. What's up?" He must have just gotten on his first break.

"I had a dream..it really got me thinking."

"What was your dream baby? I hope nothing bad."

"No nothing bad. But I would like to talk to you at home. Maybe could you ask to come home early? Just say I'm sick or something?" I doubt he will be able to. But I don't wanna wait and I dont wanna tell him over text.

"I'll be home in 20." he text back in a couple minutes. He is concerned. But she said it was nothing bad. So what could it really be so important that he has to come home without it being bad?

I get Fp to come pick up the kids so we can talk without distractions. Thankfully it was his day off. Jughead walks in about 5 minutes after the twins leave with his father.

"Where is Skyler and Alison?" He notices that he wasnt greeted with small little feet running to him screaming "hi daddy!" As they try to jump in his arms at the same time. Every single time he comes home from being gone.

"Your dad just took them not that long ago. I wanted to really be able to talk to you. With nothing pulling our attention away from this topic. So we can finish the conversation." My nerves are really high right now.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

"Wow this must be serious. Are you sure everything is ok?" He is trying to read her body language and scan her over to make sure she is visibly ok. She is obviously nervous. I don't like when she is nervous when she has to talk to me about something. Sitting down I grab her hand and wait for her to start explaining what's going on.

"Juggie...I want another baby." She says ever so softly.

"Is that what your dream was about?" I'm trying to figure out if she is trying to say she wants one or she is. Since we havent really been trying. But we havent really been preventing either.

"Yes, I had a dream that we were walking in the park, Skyler and Alison playing in the grass. You and I looking at each other holding another baby. It felt so real. And it felt so right." She says coyly

"Alright babe, if you want another one than I want one as well." Even though I'm enjoying giving my love to the 3 of them right now. I know I can share my love with another one. I'm actually excited that she has decided she wants another one. I want to know what it's like to plan for a baby. Well really I have also thought about raising the topic up as well. It seems like a good time to try and have another since we are married, have a house, have two already. And Betty has gone back to work as well getting a promotion to exacutive editor at her moms local paper.

Jughead and Betty try for four months to get pregnant. Every month follows with negative tests and the inevitable cycle starting over. Betty was beginning to lose hope. Her and Jughead decided to change gears. Instead of tracking, testing, and waiting anxiously just to have their hearts sad every month, they decide if it happens they will be more than thrilled. If it doesn't than they are still just as happy to have their children they were given already.

On a Saturday morning two weeks after deciding to let pregnancy happen when it happens, Betty is up in a furry right as her eyes open. She sits by the toilet dizzy and waiting for the feeling of heaving to either happen or subside.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Jug knocks on the door before coming in.

"Ya. I probably ate something bad yesterday. Food poisoning maybe." She says trying to run through what she had eaten yesterday.

"I'll call my dad to take the kids. So I can baby you today. And if it's contagious the kids don't get sick. Since we don't know what it is." He is now bent down by my side rubbing my back.

Another week passes. Betty's sickness stays. Maybe it's the flu, or a cold.

Jughead decides it's time to take her mind off how she feels. He is laying in bed with her, holding her close. He starts to slide his hand up from her side to her chin. He gently places a deep kiss on her lips. She lets the kiss grow more passionate. He begins to grab her hips holding her closer. But not wanting to make her stomach turn with fast movements. Grabbing now at her butt, she is more distracted from how she is feeling. She runs her hands up his shirt. He takes it off to get it out of the way. Her hands send tingles through his body as she runs her fingers up his back. He grabs one breast firmly to move the passion farther.

"Ouch...juggie." and winces when he grabs her. Instantly his hand is off her. He is now on his elbow to check her over.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so forceful and hurt you. " he says quickly with guilt in his voice.

"It's fine. Just a little softer next time. "

Jughead goes on again reaching for her breast. But much softer this time. While it doesnt hurt as bad it is still pretty uncomfortable for Betty. Jughead seems to notice and takes his hand off. Replaces it on the small of her back as Betty's kisses become more powerful and passionate. But now jughead is distracted. He is trying to figure out these events. Betty notices his distraction. But he seemed to come up short until one thought popped into his head. When was the last time her chest was sore?

"Baby? When was the last time you ever had an issue with pain in your chest?" He is trying to ease her into his idea. He is pretty sure he is right though. He noticed how she was really sick. But it wont go away. Tender breasts plus he didnt say it out loud but they felt the slightest enlarged. And finally, he noticed the trash had been lacking some very specific feminine products for six weeks. The first three were normal after her last cycle. Than three weeks late.

"Um, when I was pregnant i guess. Why?" She isnt really thinking about her words. She just wants the distraction he was giving her before.

"Baby...when was the last time you were sick?" Hoping him giving her these questions would help her catch on to what he was thinking.

"Um I cant remember. I guess when I was pregnant." Her eyes widen. She pushes away from him turning over to grab her phone. Looking for her app that she tracked all her cycles. When she clicked on the app it popped up with a notification. "Have you started? 22 days late." She Hope's it's true. But not wanting it to be a false alarm. She had been so sick that she completely spaced that she had not had her next cycle. If she wasn't so distracted by constantly being sick she would have known.

"Juggie call your dad. Have him pick up the children after their nap. I'll be back." She says calmly as she grabs a jacket from the closet and heads from the room to the front door putting her shoes on and heading out the door.

Back at the one aisle she had been to plenty of times by now. This time just like the first, she knew the answer that would wait her. She just needed confirmation that they were right.

As she gets home Jug is sitting on the couch watching his show he was always trying to find time in between watching the kids and working. The tiny shoes and jackets of the little ones they have are gone. It tells Betty they are alone. As Jughead stands up turning off the t.v. Betty takes off her jacket and shoes then walking to the bathroom in their bedroom. Jughead follows not wanting to miss a single second of supporting his wife in the confirmation of their pregnancy. But also knowing there is a very small chance it could be false and she would be sad to know another month had gone by with no pregnancy they were hoping for.

The little clock on the test is blinking. They sit against the wall holding each other staring so hard they feel like they havent blinked the whole time.

"PREGNANT" The test switched to the answer. They both grab each other into a fury of kisses, hugs, and tears of joy.

"I'm pregnant juggie!" Betty practically scream to him.

"I love you so much! You are giving me the best gifts life could give." Jug wraps her even tighter in his loving embrace.

As they had done before, they made their first appointment than they would tell their family of the new addition to the family.

They went to their first appointment finding out she was 10 weeks along. But thankfully for them it wasnt twins this time. They were nervous of that possibility given how her sickness and tiredness was even worse than the first time.

They head to pick up Skyler and Alison from Fp's trailer.

"Hey guys. The rugrats have been perfect today. So you never told me what type of appointment you had today. Is everything ok?" He scanned her seeing she looked fine. So he tired not to imagine anything wrong with her. But he knew something since she hadnt been feeling her best the last while.

"Well, we have some great news for you!" Jug looks between Betty and his father smiling. "Betty is 10 weeks pregnant. You're going to be a grandpa again!" Jughead is so excited.

"You guys have made me so proud! You guys have given me so much joy in life. How are you feeling Betty?" He scans her again with a new light to see any other signs that may not have been noticeable before.

"So far so good. Just the same as with the twins on the sickness. But I can assure you that there is only one this time." She hands him the black and grey picture they had gotten from the nurse. It showed a very small baby looking like a little gummy bear.

Fp hands it back after a smile runs along his face seeing their family growing. He gives Betty a gentle hug and a firm hand shake to Jughead.

"Hey do you want to go to lunch with us? We set up a lunch date with my mom to tell her the good news as well" Betty asks also as a way that they all can still spend time together.

"Sure I can go with you guys. Let me get my jacket." He walks over to the coat rack and throws his leather serpent jacket over his shoulders sliding his arms through the arm holes.

They all head to pops diner for lunch. Meeting Alice who was already there with a table for them. She stands up to give them a all hugs and greet them. As they all get settled into their seats after getting high chairs for Skyler and Alison, Alice starts off leaving out all small talk.

"Hey you guys. It's nice to see you all again. But I have to be honest. It sounded pretty important that we meet over the phone. Is everything ok?" Looking between Jughead, Betty and than Fp who was smiling ear to ear.

"Well mom there is an important reason we wanted to have lunch today. We wanted you guys to be the first to know." Than she decided to stop talking and just show her. She pulled the same black and grey photo out of her purse. Handing it to her mother.

Alice looked at it for a second. Got a confused look on her face as she was trying to figure out why she was just handed an ultrasound photo. But then quickly came to the realization that the name at the top of the photo with today's date on it was saying Betty was pregnant again. Getting a really big smile on her face she jumps up out of her seat to give them both big hugs.

"Oh my gosh this is wonderful news you guys!" She beams. But as she got back in her seat she got a very serious look on her face. "Betty are you sure that there is only one in there?"

Giggling at her moms questions, she nods her head. "Yes. They did a long scan and checked to make sure since I had the twins. There is only one."

"Well one or two I'm super happy for you guys. How are you feeling?" She questions knowing that the first time was really bad for her.

"Honestly this time is worse than the first time. But that's ok."

"Oh honey I'm sorry. Have you talked to the doctor about things that will help?" She looks at her with sadness in her eyes to see her baby having a rough time. But so much love also knowing that it is all worth it in the end.

"Ya. I'm going to take some medications for a little while until it goes away."

"That's good honey. And jughead how are you feeling about this?" She looks at him with a smile.

"I'm actually really excited. I love having the kids around. And I'm excited to see what this next one brings to our life." He says smiling back at her.

The waiter comes to take their order. They place their order quickly to get back to the topic they all gathered to talk about. When the waiter leaves Alice looks to Fp.

"And what about you grandpa?" She says sarcastically. "How do you feel about being a grandpa again? Are you ready to rangle another crazy Jones?" She smirks at him knowing that he loves watching the kids. And they love being with their grandpa where they can run around and play in the dirt or eat as much junk as their almost 3 year old hearts can take."

"I cant wait. Just another little person I can sugar up and send home." He laughs as he looks to his son and daughter in law who clearly know that he loves to give them way to much sugar but the kids have such an amazing bond with him. "What about you Alice? How do you feel about being a grandma again?" This time he says it returning her sarcasm from being called a grandparent.

"I'm excited for the adventure. The kids are doing an amazing job at being parents. These kids are very much loved by all of us. And I cant wait to give the next one just as much love." She smiles at all of them.

They stayed and chatted for another hour and a half. Talking about their plans for the future and what they have planned to do for the office turning it into a nursery. They laughed at the kids who made a huge mess of themselves eating their mac and cheese. Everyone was starting to genuinely enjoy everyone's company. It had taken some time for Alice and Fp to warm up to spending time together. They had a lot of history they had to work through. For a while they never did anything together. And if they did they were back and forth throwing snide comments until one of them decided to call it a night and go home.

When Betty and Jughead got home they gave the kids a bath and got them to bed. After they put Skyler and Alison in their beds they laid down in their own getting settled in for the night.

"Well today definitely when more smoothly than the first go round, huh?" Jughead chuckles reminiscing on the first time they had not really even gotten a chance to announce it themselves.

"Oh ya! I was kinda scared that the same reaction would happen this time as it did last time." Betty admits to him cuddling herself close to him preparing to fall asleep.

"Why is that?" He asks kissing her top of the head.

"I don't know. Maybe just because this is the second time and the first time wasnt so great" she says with a yawn.

"I understand. I'm glad it did go better though." He yawns as well then turning his side lamp off snuggling closer to Betty and falling asleep.


	12. Hard favors to ask

As the weeks pass by rather slowly for Jughead and Betty it seems as though Jughead is constantly on his toes. In Betty's first pregnancy she wasnt extremely emotional. But this time was a totally new experience. She was crying over the small stuff. But angry over the big things. And when she was happy she was overly happy. She didnt seem to have any average in her emotions. If she was anything it was full blown. Most recently in the last couple days she seemed extra emotions when it came to food or the twins. Now that the twins were almost three years old they were running all over the place, getting into everything and just enjoying being wild little children. But for Betty it was more messes to clean up, chasing them in every direction of the house and mostly the children seemed to not want naps anymore. So in turn no sneaking in a nap for herself. She loved them to death. She would do anything for them but by the time the end of the day hit she was tired.

Betty was having a hard time with this pregnancy. Everything she seemed to love food or smell wise before she now hated. Which made it hard for her to think of things she did want to eat. She could never have a clear idea of things that would stay settled. But if it wasn't what she was craving that moment she couldn't eat.

Jughead ended up being her shoulder to cry on or verbal punching bag most nights. He didn't seem to mind it all that much. He knew it was not easy staying home with the kids, being pregnant, and the morning sickness which seemed to be all day sickness not letting up. He just tried to make her feel better by knowing that she had someone who would listen to her and how she felt.

Jugheads morning started out just like every morning. At 5am getting ready in the dark to keep from waking Betty up. Kissing her softly on the cheek before heading out to work for Fred Andrews. But today was different when he was woken up at 4:30 am to the sound of his son on the baby monitor crying. Getting up to settle Skyler, Betty is quick to get up as well.

"Go back to sleep you only have thirty minutes until you have to get up anyways for work." she says opening the bedroom door.

"Bring him in here and we all can cuddle while resting."

"No I want you to rest before work. Ive got this. I'll just rock him back to sleep." She whispers as she is walking out of the room.

"Babe please it's ok. Just bring him in here." He wants to spend time with them but let her know he is helping even if he is tired.

Reluctantly she listens. She knew she was tired. But she didnt want to let it get to her. She brought the almost 3 year old into her bedroom where Jug was waiting for them so patiently. He didnt turn on any of the light. He waited sitting up in the dark for them. Skyler tries to shove his way out of his moms arms to get to his father. Skyler was thinking he knew mommy would put him back to sleep but maybe daddy wouldnt. But he was wrong. Jug scooped him up in his arms and started to rock him back to sleep.

Betty was happy but frustrated that within very few moments of being rocked by Jug he was fast asleep. She is happy that she doesn't have to fight him back to sleep. But frustrated that it takes Jughead not very long and no tears shed at all to get him back to sleep. Whenever she puts either Skyler or Alison back to sleep it's at minimum of thirty minutes of them trying to break her hold with many many tears. Than when they give up it's still tears for another ten minutes laying in her arms falling back asleep. She wished it was as easy for her as it was with him.

Jughead laid him down in the middle of the bed while they laid their looking at their small child in the dark. Seeing only small outlines of his small face. His sleep was so tender and sweet. No cares in the world of what's going on around him. He was still so innocent. In that moment both parents felt so much love for their child.

"Do you want me to call in today?" Jughead whispered to try not to wake Skyler.

"Do you have the time to take off?" Betty knew he had been taking a lot of time off to help her.

"It's ok I can make it up this next week by staying a couple hours extra every day. No big deal." He shrugged at her because he didnt feel like it was a big deal to work a little longer if he needed to.

"I dont want you to get to tired with all the work."

"I'll be ok. I want to make sure you're ok. You seem extra tired and emotional today."

"I'm not extra emotional today!" She looked at him a little harsh from hurt feelings because she didnt feel like she was anything but normal.

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to upset you. Usually you just dont fight me to bring them in the room if they wake up. So I figured you were upset or tired."

"I'm not upset or tired. I told you, I want you to sleep before work. That's all." She sounded a little annoyed from him trying to read into her emotions and getting it wrong. She was tired but it was super early so anyone would be. But she wasn't upset.

"I'm sorry. So do you want me to go to work?" He says softly to try not to push her to get upset.

"You can stay home if you want. But I just don't want you to be tired from longer days next week of making it up." She says as she turns from her side to her back not facing him in frustration.

"Than I will stay home and get up with them when they wake up." He gently leans over Skyler to place a kiss on her cheek. It makes her feel a little better knowing she can sleep in just a little today.

"Alright. Than get some sleep. They will both probably be ready to wake up in about 2 hours." She turns her head to kiss him before he can lay back down.

Just as Betty had said. 7 am rolled around and Skyler was up jumping on Jugheads stomach giggling that he woke up with his daddy still there. He wanted to play right when his eyes popped open. Just as he did every morning.

"Ok buddy daddy is up. Let's go see if sissy is up."

"Sissy, sissy, sissy" the little boy squilled in excitement.

"Shhh buddy mommy needs some sleep." He looked over at her shifting starting to wake up.

They quietly left the room to go to Alison's room. She was sitting up in bed waiting quietly for someone to get her out. She was just like Betty very quiet and patient going along with whatever was gonna happen in the day in the morning. But after breakfast picking up energy to match the playfulness her brother always seemed to wake up with.

Jughead made some small chocolate chip pancakes for the two kids for breakfast. As they ate he made some for himself and his sleeping beauty still in bed. Every chance he got he wanted to do small sweet things for her.

When the kids were done with their breakfast they sat in their high chairs covered in the remains of their food. He needed to give them a bath now. So he moved their chairs to a spot they could see the t.v. placed Betty's food on a tray and set them on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. He started to draw them a bath and picked out their outfits for the day. Grabbing both of them and taking them into the bathroom for a bath.

Betty woke up to the sounds of Jughead laughing and splashing of water. When she turned to look at her bedside clock she smiled seeing the breakfast ready for her. She didn't know that was exactly what she wanted until she took a deep breath taking in the amazing smell of the pancakes. She was glad she could eat in bed so she didn't feel sick right when she got out of bed.

When she finally got out of bed after a couple minutes of resting to let the food settle. She met Jughead in the front room chasing 2 naked toddlers that were giggling trying to get them dressed. The day seemed to be starting out right. That was until Fp had come up to the front door.

The knocks on the door had the now half dressed children scrambling to get to the door as quickly as possible giggling as their little feet carried them.

Betty opened the door. Both kids scream with excitement.

"Papa, papa, papa is here!" They both yell as they run into his open arms.

"Hey gummy bears. How are you?" His face lights up from the dismal look he had when she had open the door originally.

"Dada is here!" Skyler beamed.

"Dada made breakfas!" Alison says in tune with Skyler.

"That's good! Was it yummy?" He responded to her carrying them inside.

"Uh huh!" They both were very happy with what they had gotten for food this morning.

"Can you finish getting ready for the day than go play in one of your rooms? Papa needs to talk to mommy and daddy." Fp looks at them seriously

They both let Jughead get them the rest of the way dressed. Than listen and run to Skylers room to play.

"What's up?" Betty is the first to question.

"I don't know how to ask this. And I wouldn't unless there was someone else. But there isn't." He stops very nervous about what he has to ask.

"Dad what's wrong?" Jughead can sense it isnt going to be good.

"Jughead I am retiring. And if I dont ask you the only person who will take over the serpents is Penny. So I know you got out a while ago when you decided that you were going to settle down. But we can't let Penny be in charge. She is trying to get in works with the ghoulies. So will you consider taking over?" His head is low. He doesnt want to put this on him at this moment. But there is no other way with what is to come with the South side serpents.

They both look at him shocked. Neither Jughead or Betty knows what to say. This was something they had left behind when Betty found out she was pregnant with the twins for the safety of their family. Even though the gang and them were still friends. But that was all their was to it. The never asked for protection they never asked for anything because that would mean for something in return. Which they weren't comfortable with.


	13. remembering the past

**_Betty's POV_**

Why is he deciding right now to retire? Why cant he find someone else to lead? Staying quiet while in thought waiting for Jughead to say something. But he hadnt gotten the chance to before Fp speaks again.

"I know this is the last thing you or both of you want to deal with. I'm not expecting an answer right now. But consider it, Jug before you left you tried leading while I was in jail. You tired keeping the serpents on the right track just as I would have done. Most of the older serpents want to follow Penny, if we do than it will end badly. She only wants to make a profit off our younger serpents running drugs and God knows what else. She doesn't care about losing anyone as long as she gets what she wants. I know you will try to do what's right. All of the younger serpents are to young to be in this position, or they are to violent to do the right thing. I will be announcing my retirement next week. Please let me know as soon as possible."

Fp is right. Penny has never been a good person to any of them. She would help them when needed, but for a heavy price. Jughead had tried to get rid of her a couple times before. But she seemed to always find her way back in. But I'm not sure how I feel about Jug just taking over. He has a job, life, family, and home all here. He cant risk putting everyone especially his children in danger. I don't know how the others ever did it with their children. But that goes without saying that all their children ended up joining as well at young ages. I don't want any of my children joining them. They are good people. They just get themselves into trouble by what they do. I dont want that for any of mine.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

"Betty and I will have to talk about it. It's truly an honor you chose me. But there is way more at stake right now that im not sure im willing to take. Which is why I got out in the first place." He says trying to make sure his dad knows he will put some thought into it. But remember he is a parent and husband.

"I understand. I didn't want to ask. But I'm being left with no choice unless I stay or someone else takes over. Which I'm not sure will end well. I've been doing this for a long time, and the serpents need someone who will keep them level headed."

"Will the gang even accept him back in now that he has been gone so long? Much less accept him as their leader?" Betty finally chimed in after running through all types of questions in her head.

"To be honest I know they will accept him back in. Once a snake always a snake." Fp says calmly while Jughead rubs his shoulder where the serpent tattoo is placed. "But I have no clue how they will react to him being their leader. If I need to I can postpone announcing to let him come back, show him the ropes before I leave. Than there wont be as much back lash. If there will be any." Fp wants to make any sort of way to convince him to come back and take over.

"I'm not sure. Give us a couple days to talk about it. I don't want to jump into anything just yet, especially this. My family will be involved. I dont want to put them in a bad position." Jughead says as he really wants to say yes. He liked being in the gang. He felt at home with them. But he was torn between a normal life or the gang life.

"Take your time. I dont want this to cause a problem. But please consider it. May I take Skyler and Alison so you guys can talk while its freshly brought up?" Fp looks between Jughead and Betty.

"Sure you can take them. Just have them back by dinner." Jughead want to take this opportunity to keep things on the same page with Betty. Than after let her take a nap. Since he did stay home to help her out and she seemed very exhausted.

 ** _Betty's POV_**

"Are you seriously thinking about going back after you know everything that happened and is still happening with them?" She says right after the door clicks closed behind Fp and the twins leaving.

"I dont know. I really want to but you are right. A lot does happen with them." Jughead sits on the couch leaning back to relax.

"And what happens if they dont want you as leader? What happens if Penny decides to make you, or make US a target?" Betty let's all her worst fears out.

"I dont know about Penny. But serpent law is no serpent stands alone. So they wouldnt turn their back on me. Even if they wanted to. Plus they respect my dad. They know he only makes choices to keep them safe."

"If you join than I join to." She knew he wouldnt allow it. But she only had this choice. If he joined again but she didnt she would be in the dark about everything all over again. And if she joined she would be able to protect him and her family better.

"No that's not going to happen. You cant do imitation while pregnant." He told her firmly.

"If I cant join to help keep our family safe than you cant." Her tone rises due to his firm tone.

"You know I will do everything in my power to keep you guys safe. Do you not trust me?" Her statement put him in defensive mode.

"I believe you will do anything. But will they? What if something slips right under your nose? Than I will have no clue and no way to keep us safe. And what if everyone turns on you and than we are left to fend for ourselves? I know you will do your best. But with gangs like the ghoulies and how like your dad said, most of the older serpents want Penny to lead. You need a second set of eyes and ears. Someone who is fully on your side. You cant trust everyone!" He knew her words were true. But was it enough for him to say no to taking lead. Or to say ok to let her join as well. Even if she couldnt do normal initiation challenges.

All of the challenges were based on loyalty, strength, determination, and courage. There are so many things she could do to initiate with those. She had done the serpent dance 3 years ago trying to be more involved with Jugheads world. That took a lot of courage for her to do. Given her mom didnt want her to have anything to do with the serpents at that time.

They were both at a cross road. They both wanted to stay out of the gang. But they both knew it was important to keep the serpents out of worse trouble than they were getting into now.

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

"I am going to take a walk. I am going to the bar to see what's going on." He stands up than makes his way to their bedroom to get into the closet. Hung on the farthest side was his leather jacket he had put up thinking he would never wear it again. Flinging it over his shoulders and sliding his arms into the sleeves. It still fit like a glove. Like some sort of power he felt like he was back in his teens. He felt connected to how he once fit in somewhere, to a bunch of people. Even though he could be himself to his family, this was different.

Betty saw it as well it was written on his face. Now she is sure she wont have a say anymore. This makes her upset. She didnt feel like a team anymore. So she left the room going to the kitchen to clean something so she felt like she had control of something when she felt so powerless.


	14. update sorry

hey guys. i know a couple people have reviewed and wondering when i will update next. i promised id try for yesterday. but within that time i ended up getting a pretty sever infection in my finger which makes my whole hand hurt. im on antibiotics for it. and my daughter ended up getting hands foot and mouth caused by her recently having the entrovirus. so its been a lot of doctors visits along with very very long nights with a sick 2 year old. i have the next chapter written out. i just have to get it typed out. which is pretty hard with my infected finger making my whole hand hurt. so i will be attempting to get the next chapter out this week or next depending on how much pain im in or how my daughter is doing. please bear with me. i have been super sad that i havent been able to keep up on the writing. its been very fun for me and i feel like im missing a peice of my day not being able to upload a new chapeter. sorry again and i hope you understand.


	15. the choice is made

Jughead walked into the wyrm. Sweet pea was the first to notice him.

"Hey, why are you here? Is your family ok?" He asked confused after not seeing him in years.

"Ya we are fine. I just wanted to come to see everyone. And possibly think about coming back."

"Oh well I'm sure everyone would be excited to see you. But why come back? You know Betty wouldnt like it unless she could join as well. Isnt she pregnant again? So she wouldnt be able to for a while." He asks trying to figure out the real reason why he wants to come back. When he was very clear he wanted out when Betty had the twins.

"Ya she is pregnant again. And you're right, we have talked about it. She wants to join with me. But she wont be able to for roughly 24 weeks." He says trying to only give basic information that will satisfy Sweet pea just enough.

"Wow, 16 weeks, already almost half way there. Maybe she can when she has the baby and you know, heals and all that after. All of us want you back. There have been rumors that your dad is stepping down. If you dont come back than Penny will step in. Most of the elders want that. But the younger dont." Sweet pea was trying to cut to the chase of putting the rumor to rest. But as smoothly as possible.

"I'll have to think about it. I want to come back, but I'm not sure about the rumor. I'd have to talk to my dad about that." Jug knows sweet pea all to well to fall for it. And he doesnt want to say anything without his dads approval first.

After another few moments of talking they went to the bar area to grab drinks and socialize. Jughead took in his surroundings, he listened to all their stories. And watched for any signs of them saying without words if they wanted him or not. Or if they needed him or not. If they needed him he would do it. But if they just wanted him he wouldnt. But he also couldnt get Betty off his mind. How was she at home? Was she still going to be really mad at him when he got home? Or a sobbing mess that he would have to work for hours to console? He felt horrible for the way he left. But if he hadnt than he would never know if the gang needed him or not.

The night went on for a couple more hours. The boys laughed and shared many stories of their times apart. The gang loved hearing about the sweet kids, and how Betty and him were holding up being parents of two with a third coming. Jughead loved hearing about all the things as a gang they were doing.

With Jugheads back turned away from the front door. He didnt notice a specific blonde girl with tear streaked eyes walk in. But Fangs and Sweet pea did. They both tapped him on the shoulder and nudged their heads in her direction to signal for him to look that way. Jughead turned around and instantly saw Betty scanning the room to try and find him. He jumps from the bar stool he was sitting at, Fangs and Sweet pea follow closely behind just in case there was something wrong or they could help in any way.

"Betty what's wrong? Why are you here?" Jughead says as he steps into her view.

"I was worried that you might not come home tonight." She says coyly almost embarrassed. "We should talk when you come home. I mean if you do" she says the last sentence really quietly.

He felt really bad that she felt that way. He held up his left hand displaying to her the silver wedding band that he never took off.

"I'm always coming home to you babe. We can all hang out for a while, or I could go home with you right now. It's your choice." Jughead said not caring who was watching. Showing loyalty to his wife was more than an gang could ever be to him. He didnt care if they thought he was weak for it. But people around him saw the loyalty to his own and it impressed them.

"You both should stay! We would love to hear more stories of Skyler and Alison. We hear thousands from Fp and now Jug. We need to hear some from you!" Sweet pea says with a really excited smile. One, because he missed his best friend. And the other is if there was a chance he could use this time to convince him to rejoin. Just in case the rumor was true.

Jughead wraps a protective arm around Betty's waist. When she nods to him agreeing to stay a while longer. They sit down and continue to share all their adventures of parenthood and doing all the things the serpents did.

 ** _Betty's POV_**

While Jughead was gone she got some time to think. To look at every side. She looked at Fp's side, he wouldnt ask unless he absolutely needed to. He was happy when Jug left to take full responsiblity of his family. He wouldnt risk that unless the was no other choice. Then she looked at Jugs side, he missed the gang. But mostly he wouldnt let his dad down. Jughead knew he needed to decide very carefully. And last but not least, she looked at how she felt. She wanted him to be able to do whatever he wanted with her support by his side. But if she couldn't join with him she would be left in the dark, not knowing any serpent business to help him. She wanted to join as well. She did back before she found out she was pregnant. She had completed the serpent dance to start. But only to find out soon after she was pregnant. But she knew Jughead was right, at 16 weeks pregnant she wouldnt be able to initiate. So she had to make a huge choice. Either she wouldnt let him at all, which would only create problems for everyone. Or let him and possibly join later. And just trust that he will do what's best for the serpents and his family.

After a while of talking, laughing, and sharing all the stories they could remember, Betty and Jughead needed to head home to cook dinner before the twins got home. Betty had taken the car, which Jug was happy for. He didn't want to try to walk home after all the drinks he had.

The car ride home was quiet. They both were thinking about what they wanted to say to each other. They both didnt want to fight again. Jughead had ultimately seen they really needed him if his father was going to step down. But how to convince Betty? When they get home no words need to be spoken to say they both need to cook dinner together to get it done before the twins got home. It was also a good time to talk to each other.

"Jug?" Betty says softly while pulling food out of the freezer.

"Ya babe?" Jughead knows this is it. Time to have the dreaded conversation. Ready or not.

"I want you to be able to take over. I will join later. But after all the stories ive heard tonight, I know they need you." She says looking at him worried but trying to be confident in her words to trust him.

"Are you sure? I won't if you don't want me to, but I feel the same way." He looks her over to see if she was only saying it to not fight.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know you miss them, they miss you. But as long as you don't put them in front of your family. We are going to have three children soon. I want you to be as involved as you can be." She says stiffly but also trying to be soft knowing his family is his everything so she knows it wont be a problem.

"You know, I will. My family is the most important thing to me. I wouldn't risk it. I don't want to watch my beautiful wife go into the hands of someone else. You're mine til death do us part." He says full heartedly lovingly with a little bit of a chuckle. "I will make sure I'm home every night for dinner and bed time at the latest. I will make sure that you are informed of everything I can tell you. Also you can go to the wyrm as often as you want since you're my wife. Everyone would understand."

Betty smiled at him already making promises to make sure she was happy with her choice. He always did everything to make her happy and smile.

 ** _Hey guys I'm back! Idk how much ill be able to upload. My hand is still in so much pain. Im maxing out on tylenol for relief. But I have decided since my meds havent worked tonight so Im not passed out right now. I would put out the latest chapter that I had written before my injury. I hope you enjoy the struggles they faced and also the way they were able to come together at the end. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon._**

 ** _xxx_**


	16. working it out

As the kids got home Jughead asked his dad to stay for dinner. So after they could talk about everything. To set a plan in place for when everything changed. That they all could agree on.

They tag teamed getting the twins in the bath and into bed after dinner. Than sitting down to really talk about what's going to happen.

"So dad, I've decided that I want to come back. I want to take over. Than I'll have your help and knowledge to lead as well as you have done." Jughead starts out saying as he sits on the couch by Betty while Fp takes the recliner.

"That's great to hear. If I could have kept you out I would have. But there wasn't much of a choice between you or penny. Do you want me to show you everything before I step down or let you figure it out?"

"I'd rather you stay for a bit, ease everyone into it and let them see im fit for it before you leave. Than it will be less craziness for me to prove to them. Also as soon as Betty can she is joining as well. So that I don't have to hide anything from her." He looks at her and nods.

"Son you can tell her almost anything. You are married and she wants to join. She had for a while than you both left. She is loyal. She wont betray you. I can trust that. But when she can she must join if she knows information."

"That will make this so much easier to handle until I'm able to join. I want to support Jug in the things he does. But also within reason. I will make sure he stays out of trouble or getting us in trouble. I know a lot of what happens in the gang. And some of it im not comfortable with. But I'll learn to deal with it." Betty chimes in with her word on the subject.

"I understand. But we make money where we can. Some of them cant get real jobs. But this provides a form of putting food on the table for their families. We will do anything for each other. So if that means getting into a little trouble than that's what we have to do for each other." Fp looks at her and tries to put it in a way she understands. But also it was the truth. Drug money paid bills and put food on the table, sometimes other under the table jobs came around. They would take up any job that they got paid for. Most of them were really good at numerous things. Fixing cars, driving random people around, washing windows some had even worked with Fred Andrews for a time to get more experience with things. But ended up getting busted on runs or not showing up to work because a run time conflicted. So he let them go to save his company. Which they understood. They never stayed at one job for to long.

A some weeks had gone by. Jughead was busting his butt off at work to make sure he stayed on good terms with his boss Fred. And when he got home from work Fp would come over to talk business with him. Teach him the ins and outs of setting up runs. And how to keep everyone safe. They would play with the children. Betty listened in to all of it. Trying to keep up. In the time that they weren't doing this they did family time. Watching lots of kids shows while they played with their many toys. So far it was seeming to run smoothly as they also did days where Fp would take Skyler and Alison so they could catch a break. They would hang out with everyone at the bar. It seemed like they had never left. Things were great. Everyone seemed like they were adjusted to Jughead being back and Betty being under his arm as a loyal couple would. Everyone loved it. Just hopefully they were warmed up enough to accept his new position he was really looking forward to being in.


	17. update

Update

Hey im so sorry its been a really long time since i have written anything. Some know that i got a pretty sever infection. It almost killed me. So i took some time off and than got back to it when i could. And when i felt good enough. But than since November i have been doing a bunch of doctors appointments to hopefully get surgery. And now that im fully healed from my sever infection i had surgery 2 almost 3 weeks ago. So i have been healing from major surgery. It was basically on my heart. I have had to go off and on my heart medications because of this which also messes with my tiredness and awareness. So i have had sever writers block. I am hoping to get back into my stories both of them as soon as possible. And im sorry that it has been so long. I have been feeling so crappy and doing so much and on top of that im a young mom to a 2 year old. So i havent thought about updating. Ill post when i can. And hopefully that will be soon.


	18. Becoming King

Everyone started to notice Jughead was sticking around a lot more, he also knew a lot of things that were going on when he hadnt even been around long enough to get fully caught up. No one seemed to care that he was starting to take over leadership of the gang. They all assumed it would happen at some point in time. They just didnt know when it would happen since it still hasnt been announced.

Betty now being 8 months pregnant was ready for the baby to be here and to be able to be more involved. She was also excited to find out what the baby was. They had decided that they were going to keep it a surprise. Their life was full of them, so why not one more?

Later that day after one of Betty's final appointments, work and playing with the kids, Jughead got a Alice to watch the twins for a while while they three of them went to the wrym to finally announce that he was going to be stepping up as king.

"Everyone I need your attention!" Fp shouts in a stern tone.

Everyone quiets down and gravitates to where the three are standing.

"I am sure you all have noticed that Jughead has come back, and that he has been picking up a lot of information about everyone and everything. With that being said I am stepping down as king and handing it to my son Jughead Jones the 3rd. Everyone in favor for him as king vote."

All but very few raise their fists voting yes.

"It is a great honor to be seeing my son taking on the legacy of the serpents! He has made me a very proud man in many ways. I will still be around. I will not be out of the gang. But I am not king anymore."

Everyone cheers and raises their glasses for their new king.

"Thank you everyone for accepting me to be your king. I will do my best to be the best king. And in only a few short months you will also have a queen!"

Everyone cheers louder raising their glasses again.

They all sat and talked for a couple hours. Jughead and Fp Jones drank a few drinks, Betty had a soda. Everyone was excited that they would have a leader who would continue to do right and follow the rules that were placed. The rules that keep everyone safe and alive.

After that they went home and snuggled with their children the most they could before life got that much harder with gang life and one more child.

 ** _Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading my story. Thank you so much for all your positive feedback. And a huge shout out to the people who have supported me when I have been M.I.A for a while due to all the crap called life. I am feeling a TON better now and have a little bit more of motivation to write and not as bad of writers block. I have another story in mind that I want to start but I wont until this story and the other is complete. This one only has 1 more chapter than it is completed! Im excited to finish my first story. Also I do have to say that I have tried to reply to reviews and it says that I have to log in even tho I am logged in. So I guess I cant reply right now. Ill still try amd figure it out. Thank you guys again for all your support_**


	19. happy endings do exist

It had been months since Jughead became king. Betty and Jughead had a little boy, black hair, blue eyes. They named him alister jones.

Betty was finally able to join him by his side as queen and king. The way it should be. Everyone started to accept them as leaders, help them with the children and work together to become a better gang.

They were really happy with their new found life with the ones they loved and now a huge family to help them along the way.

It couldnt have been more perfect!

The End

 ** _sorry that this chapter sucks. I havent been able to come up with a good ending but I needed to end the story to not leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Thank you all for being so freaking supportive! it means so much to me. a special shout out to VAmpire.girl.southside serpent. you have given me such a pep talk thru this and helped me. I started off strong but than so much crap happened in my life that i struggled to continue. i got a very serious infection in my hand and leg. it almost went septic within 1 month because no antibiotics were killing it. than after i got major surgery so that id be able to eat again. i have never been able to eat more than 1 meal every day to every other day. so its been a very long recovery. this person has been there to leave reviews and keep my spirits high when i felt like i should jusg give up. also a great shout out to all the reviews. you guys have been such an amazing group of people! i do have 1 other story that im writing. hopefully i get insperation soon. i want to finish that one as well. i love you guys. and hopefully more stories after this. please tell me how you liked the story as a whole. id appreciate knowing how you guys liked it_**


End file.
